Illuminated
by Origami-Orange
Summary: A loveable Dalish elf becomes leader of the inquisition. Though her demeanor is not that of a fearless warrior, her crazy antics seem to pay off in battle. Adored by her companions she finds her self in a love triangle without even realising it... [Iron Bull X Inquisitor] [Inquisitor X Cullen] M Rated for eventual SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first DAI fanfic so be warned...THERE WILL BE MISTAKES! XD I'm not perfect, I will eventually get a beta reader, but until then please endure. I have read through it myself over and over, but I will have missed a few things!**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **I am not the creator, just the puppet master of the DAI stuffs in the fanfic.**

 **REVIEWS = LOOOOOVE! x ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

"Maker, she's at it again…" Solas sighed.

Everyone's focus was drawn up above on the rocky hillside where the inquisitor was clumsily climbing.

Blackwall ran his gloved palm over his face in exasperation. "What is wrong with that girl…?"

Bull just started to laugh and leant against a tree trunk watching the show. "See something shiny again boss?!" He called up to her.

"Shuuut up!" she sang continuing to climb, for every step she took she slipped back by two on the crumbling rocks.

"I'm pretty sure we're meant to be looking for signs of Darkspawn along this forsaken coast…" Blackwall grunted standing with his arms crossed of his chest.

"The objective of the mission is based entirely on the inquisitor, Warden. If she wishes to get herself killed looking for shiny objects…well who are we to stop her…" Solas just smirked, his eyes closed as he leant against a separate tree out of the rain.

"Almost got it!" The elf called from further up the hillside.

"You know for a mage, she's pretty nibble…" Bull casually commented.

The other's eyes were suddenly on him.

"What? Oh come on! You can't tell me you haven't noticed. It was just a casual complement of our leader…nothing more…" Bull grunted.

"Anything you say means more then just casual Bull…" Solas commented dryly.

"Aw come on now, you haven't seen the little sway in her hips as she walks or runs, it's hard not to notice when she's pretty much right in front of us, the entire time…" He sighed. "I swear she does it on purpose…" He glanced up at her with a smirk.

Watching the firm round buttocks struggle up the hillside. Bull grunted in admiration.

Solas and Blackwall spared a quick glance in her direction then…

"Ha! I knew it!" Bull laughed.

"Got it!" The elf called from the top of the hill waving a shard fragment in her hand.

"That's great boss…Now how are you going to get down?!" Bull called to her.

The inquisitor spared no time and took just one step on top the rocks before sliding down the slope until she reached the bottom. She tucked the shard in the pouch on her belt and smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, ready to move out?" She chimed patting the rock dust off of her hands, her rain drenched hair slick back with just a few strands slayed over her face.

"We were ready before you got distracted…" Blackwall grunted.

"Alrighty then!" She grinned and started walking on their original path.

Bull and Solas shared a knowing glance before shaking their heads and following in line behind her.

…

"I can't see a bloody thing!" The aggravated inquisitor echoed in the dark cave. "They really should look into the lighting in these places…it's a safety hazard…" She said casually as if it made sense.

"Whose they exactly inquisitor?" Solas commented before tripping on a protruding rock in the ground. "Ow! Blasted…"

"See what I mean?" The elf chimed, her voice rang in the empty cavern as they ventured further in.

"No torches, no nothing…how's a person supposed to navigate in these things?" She continued.

"I'll make sure to inform Josephine to send cave maintenance…" Solas commented dryly.

"Make sure you do, because I- Ooo~ a chest!" She diverted as she felt around for chest shaped objects.

"How can you even tell it's a chest?" Bull questioned from the darkness behind her.

"Because…it feels all chesty...?" She said slowly as she started to fumble around for the lock.

"Ha! You've obviously not had your hands on a real chest!" Bull's voice bellowed against the cave walls.

"Bull? Are you offering me to run my hands over your, chesty chest?" The elf said in a sultry tone still trying to unlock the actual chest in front of her.

Bull grunted in approval, his voice rumbling from his chest. "I'm just putting it out there…"

"Can you two take this to another cave please?" Solas grumbled from the other side of the inquisitor.

"Gladly if it had more light…" The Inquisitor mumbled before a significant clicking sound sprung the lock free.

"Ha! Got it!" As soon as she lifted the lid, a rumbling noise started to fill the cave.

"What was that?" Blackwall grumbled.

In an instant, the inquisitor stood up and formed a barrier around everyone before striking the cave with lightning, the beams came tearing down onto each enemy the surrounded them.

"Darkspawn!" she called before whirling her staff around and blasting some of them approaching her back with a burst of fire.

The others armed themselves, Iron bull and Blackwall started to mow down the enemies in front whilst Solas covered them form the rear.

A Darkspawn archer aimed its bow towards the inquisitor, but was taken out by Bull's axe before the arrow could be released.

When the last darkspawn was defeated, the cave calmed only the sound of the teams panting filling the echoed air.

"Well, that was fun…" The Inquisitor noticed the breech in the wall and used her magic to seal it up. Dusting her hands off she smiled triumphantly.

"That should do it. Was that the last?" The elf looked to Solas.

"That seemed to be the last location marked on the map yes." Solas confirmed as the made their way out of the cave.

"Excellent, lets head back to Skyhold and let the others know." The Inquisitor took lead towards the edge of the storm coast, heading for Skyhold.

"Let them know the Darkspawn have been taken care off, or that the caves need maintenance…?" Blackwall asked dryly.

"Both!" She chimed.

…

On the Journey back to Skyhold, Solas sensed a storm brewing in the mountain path. The team found a cave that they often used to set up camp in.

The blizzard had just begun when they entered the sheltered cave and started to set up the tents.

"Brrrgh! It's freezing! And we don't have much kindling left…hmm." The shivering inquisitor piled together what they had and set fire to it with her magic in the centre of the tents. The fire raged and the elf sat down warming her hands near the flames.

"Ah, much better..." She sighed.

"It's not going to last long if you make the fire that big every time…" Solas scorned.

"Not listening…I'm too waaarm~!" She sang, her eyes closed and scotched closer to the fire.

The others had finished pitching the tents and gathered around the fire with the inquisitor. The female elf looked around and knitted her brow.

"Why are there only two tents?" She looked to the others her brow knitting further when she saw their guilty faces.

"We…may have lost the other one on the travel…" Blackwall admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" She said sternly, her face becoming impassive.

"Must have fallen off the wagon boss, don't worry, I'm not a bedroll hogger." Bull said suggestively winking at her.

"You're kidding right? You guys are sharing one! I'm having the other…" she closed her eyes again and tilted her head up smugly.

"You're shitting me!? There's no way, we're all going to fit in there!" Bull almost laughed.

"Well that's your problem not mine…" She said impassively her eyes still closed.

"Can we talk about this after we've eaten, my stomach is noring at itself here." Blackwall grumbled.

Bull grunted and got up going over to the wagon to fish out what was left of the ram preserve. He carved it off the bone and handed it around.

"Uh, why do I get the smaller piece?" The inquisitor asked holding up her thin slice of the reserve.

"Because you're tiny, you're Inquisitiny! Ha!" Bull laughed before taking a large bite out of his meat.

The small elf just stare at the bull-like Qunari un-amused and tore into her meat still keeping a cold glare at him as she did.

Bull burst into laughter at her attempt to intimidate his bellow echoing against the cave walls.

"I did always wonder Inquisitor…what your real name is?" Blackwall started looking over at her through the flames whilst he pulled at his meat.

"To be honest it's been a thought lingering on my mind as well." Solas admitted.

The Inquisitor looked up at them all looking at her expectedly, she sighed exasperated.

"I don't see what difference it should make what my name is, you all know me as inquisitor, I wouldn't want to confuse you." She finally said before ripping at the meat again.

"You maybe right, but it would be at least respectful to know a little more about you, where you came from..." Blackwall continued.

"I'm not entirely sure Solas would approve of me talking of my Dalish clan." The inquisitor prodded.

"I am not against the Dalish nor that you came from a clan, I merely question their actions." Solas stated sternly.

There was a dead silence before Solas continued composing himself. "I do not wish my cautiousness to dissuade you from sharing who you are."

The inquisitor sighed knowing that was his way of apologising she closed her eyes and set her meat on her lap.

"Last I saw of my clan we were travelling through the Free Marches my father is the clan leader, whilst my mother died giving birth to my sister. My role in my clan was a hunter, though I made myself useful were possible, healing, Halla keeping and sometimes teacher to some of the younger children…" She started.

"That's quite a lot for one person to do…" Blackwall stated.

The inquisitor looked at him then. "After we were attacked by a band of merchants, we lost a lot of good people, I filled the gaps that were left behind." Her tone soft but firm as she remembered.

"I am sorry…" Solas said softly looking to his lap.

The Inquisitor shook her head and smiled. "It was a long time ago…"

There yet another silence that filled he air before she spoke again. "My name is Rivaleth, named after the river our camp was next to when I was born. Rivaleth means River of Death." She smirked.

"When looking at the shimmering waves the river seems calm and peaceful on the surface, but it is an illusion create by the creatures that live within it. Bowing your mind into thinking the water inviting…" She stated.

"That's…quite a name…" Blackwall said awkwardly.

"So your parents named you after a river of death? I like it…" Bull stated chuckling.

Rivaleth chuckled. "Now you know why I wasn't so keen on sharing…" She teased.

"You must have some, if not one happy memory of being with your clan." Blackwall stated curiously.

"Of course, I have more then some. My clan is my family, but where ever I am is home enough for me. I know I will see them again." She smiled softly before finishing off her meat.

Standing and stretching Rivaleth noticed it was beginning to darken and dulled the flames of the fire before suggesting everyone retire.

"I will keep first watch." Bull offered staying by the fire.

"Are you sure Bull, I am just as awake." She offered.

"It's fine, you can relieve me in an hour or so. Go get some rest, fearless River of Death." He chuckled.

Rivaleth rolled her eyes and headed for one of the tents she looked over to the other one seeing both Solas and Blackwall hesitating at the entrance of the shared tent…

"Oh grow up both of you, you don't have to snuggle up in the same bedroll for maker-sake!" She scorned.

"When I take next watch Bull you can take my tent, those two are obviously going to throw a fit otherwise…" Rivaleth rolled her eyes before going into her tent. Solas and Blackwall were still at the entrance of the tent before Blackwall pushed Solas in first.

Rivaleth could here Solas scorning and Bull laughing, she smiled before lighting the lantern in the centre of the tent and reached for the pale of water just outside of the tent flap.

She stripped of her leather jacket and arms before cupping the water and spilling it over her skin.

She thought it odd that is had suddenly gotten dead silent in the camp, but assumed Bull was obviously the quiet type when sober and alone.

From the outside of the tent both Blackwall and Bulls attention was drawn to her tent, the lantern inside made a silhouette of her body as she moved washing herself. Solas popped his head out to yell at Blackwall when his attention was draw to the sight before them…he quickly cleared his throat and retreated back into the tent.

Solas' throat clearing snapped Bull and Blackwall out of their trance and shook their heads. Blackwall went into the tent and Bull turned around so he didn't too have the urge to look.

"She's got to be doing this on purpose…" He grumbled. "Is there no end to her evil?" He smirked darkly laying back on the stone floor and looking up at the ceiling, every now and then his wondering eyes drifted of course to look towards her tent.

Feeling a pang of disappointment when she blew out her lantern, but not before Bull caught a good glimpse of her form in the shadow. He smirked happily to himself.

…

An hour later Rivaleth emerged from her tent fully armoured and holding her hand to her mouth as she yawned. She noticed Bull was lying on the floor with his eyes closed. Her brow furrowed as she moved over to him kicking him slightly.

"Hey, Bull. You awake?" she said sternly.

"No." He simply said before a smile spread across his lips.

"Some body guard you are…" She teased not being able to help the smile turn up the corners of her lips.

"Relax, I was guarding you body thoroughly for the last hour, though I could have done a better job if I was in the tent with you…" He cracked open one eye and smirked up at her.

Rivaleth rolled her eyes. "You ever going to make good on your frivolous flirting Bull?" She teased sitting down by the fire.

"Make good, isn't even close to what I'd make it for you boss…" He teased grunting at the end slightly as he sat up.

"Promises, promises…the tent's all yours if you want to get some rest?" Rivaleth offered.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides what kind of body guard would I be if I left you out here on your own?" Bull said stretching his arms above his head.

"Aren't I lucky…" She mused bluntly taking a small stick and poking at the flames. Looking outside the blizzard had calmed but the snow had risen. Getting back is going to be difficult. She thought to herself glancing over at the Druffalo munching on a sack of hay.

"Don't worry so much, that old Druffalo will be just fine…they're built for this kind of weather." Bull said softly.

"Stop reading my mind…" She grumbled.

"Can't help it if it was written all over your face boss." He smirked.

"Will you go to sleep already?" She hissed under her breath so not to wake the others up.

Bull chuckled. "Winding you up is just too easy…" He finally stood and made his way to the tent that she had slept in. "See you in a few boss."

"Sleep tight…" She said sarcastically before leaning back on her hands.

Bull shook his head smiling before entering the tent and laying down on the bedroll. His nose crinkled at a familiar smell, her smell, it was like Orlesian soap and something earthy. It clouded the air but it wasn't unpleasant if anything it was comforting. He smirked to himself before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breathe of the blissfully scented air.

…

Day light had broken and the team were packing away the camp. Whilst the men handled the heavy stuff, Rivaleth saw to the Druffalo making sure he was well fed and watered for the journey.

The snow had risen a few feet in height but the cart-wheels were gliding through it like a knife through butter.

When they came over the last hill over the horizon they could see the bridge of Skyhold ahead.

"Finally, I really need a bath…" Blackwall moaned.

"Yeah you really do…" Bull teased.

"I'm sure we can relish in the Skyhold amenities very soon boys, don't fight…" Rivaleth chimed.

When they passed through the gates of Skyhold they were welcomed by the people who resided there helping take their cart and loads to the stables.

"Boy it's good to be back…" Rivaleth sighed stretching her arms out as if to the hug the whole castle.

"We were only gone four days…" Solas rolled his eyes.

Rivaleth sighed and started for the staircase to the upper teir. "Yes, but it felt a lot longer with grumpy, whiney and loud following behind me the entire time." She teased, watching Solas' face turn a deeper shade of un-amused.

"Besides, out there we didn't have this!" She called reaching her arms out to the pub.

Solas couldn't help but shake his head and smile before stopping in his tracks and turning for the castle staircase. "I will be in my chamber if you need anything further Inquisitor."

Rivaleth regarded him for a moment, before heading into the pub with Bull and Blackwall.

"Drinks are on my fellas! I think we deserve it after all that." Heading towards the bar a loud shriek caught everyone's attention on all floors.

"QUIZZIE!" Sara's voice shrieked as she lunged herself at Rivaleth from acorss the room, knocking her flat on her back and Sara sat on her stomach. She looked down excitedly at her, as if like a puppy happy their master came home.

"You're back! How dare you leave me behind!" She scorned, momentarily frowning before her smile widened.

"Well whatever you're back right? And by the looks of it unharmed, drinks are on you then! Ha!" Sara laughed like a lunatic.

Rivaleth huffed and tried to wiggle from under Sara's lap. "Yes well, I can't very well do that with you sat on top of me now can I?" Rivaleth grunted. "Ugh, I think you broke my boob, ow!"

Sara laughed again rolling off of the inquisitor and rolling on her back. "Broke your boob! You're silly, there's nothing there to break, just squishy ain't it!" Sara watch as Rivaleth started to get up; she giggled and reached for her left breast squeeze it a couple times whilst making a honking sound.

Rivaleth slapped her hand away and got up completely, dusting her self off. "Please don't do that again." Rivaleth said sternly looking down at the innocent blonde elf that just burst into another fit of giggles.

Rolling her eyes, Rivaleth made for the bench and sat at one of the stools between Bull and Blackwall ordering her ale.

"See now, if I did that…" Bull said leaning closer to Rivaleth's ear. "I doubt I'd get off with just a slap of the wrist." H grumbled.

Rivaleth sighed. "Are you sure Bull? Lately, it seems it doesn't take much to get _you_ off." Her teasing tone matched her smirked before she brought her tankard to her lips.

Bull took a moment to digest what she had implied then burst into laughter slamming his fist on the bar.

Blackwall picked up his tankard and stood. "I think I'll drink this in the stables…"

Rivaleth smiled his way. "Thanks for your help by the way!" She called to him.

He just gave a slight wave of his hand as he walked out of the pub.

"Now look what you did you scared him off." Rivaleth teased nudging his shoulder as best she could. (He didn't budge.)

…

 **I know it's a little short, forgive me, but I am still in the process of moving so I'm getting in snip-its at work (I'm so bad!) Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed, please keep me informed if you think it's worth continuing! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to all who faved and reviewed most kind! xxx**

 **This is my first DAI fanfic so be warned...THERE WILL BE MISTAKES! XD I'm not perfect, I will eventually get a beta reader, but until then please endure. I have read through it myself over and over, but I will have missed a few things!**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **I am not the creator, just the puppet master of the DAI stuffs in the fanfic.**

 **REVIEWS = LOOOOOVE! x ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

The Inquisitor, newly awoken stepped out of her chamber door stretching her arms above her head and yawning loudly. Looking around the clutter of past debris was slowly starting to be cleared and the rooms filled with a slight warmth of home. Smiling to herself she walked down the main hall, passing by a vendor she had hired from Val Royeaux.

"Good morning your worship, I hoped I would get a chance to thank you for the opportunity of serving the inquisition." She bowed gently fanning the bell of her dress as she did.

Rivaleth smiled and waved a hand of ease watching as the vendor visibly relaxed at the gesture.

"It's not a problem, we will benefit from your service, we need all the help we can get at a time like this." She paused smiling genuinely.

"Thank you, your worship. My goods have been delivered I will begin to set up shop in the court yard." The vendor bowed gently once more before turning and heading for the main entrance.

As her eyes followed her pulling the cart of goods to the stairs, she noticed Varric out of the corner of her eye. He was hunched over the table, so much so his head had disappeared, just the tip of the quill frantically twirling above his shoulder.

The left corner of her lips turned up at the side as she made her way over to him. Bending over his shoulder slightly trying to get a glimpse of what he was writing, she heard him curse under his breath as he scribbled.

"Something wrong Varric?" She stifled a laugh when he jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up to see her towering over him.

"Don't be so nosy, I'm just writing up the you-know-what for you-know-who…" He glared up at her, bouncing his eyebrows in suggestion.

The elf took a moment to digest his actions before a large grin bowed across her face.

"Ooooh! You mean the next chapter of Swords and Shields for Cassan-" Her excited words were cut off when Varric clamped a hand over her mouth, before she announced it to the whole of Skyhold.

"Yes treacle, that thing…" He chuckled warmly when he heard her muffled understanding from under his gloved hand.

When he released her mouth, she stood up straight and wiped her mouth. "So how is it going?" She finally asked putting on her slightly dignified voice.

Varric sighed heavily. "Well I hated the damn thing from the start, but I just can't get around this third chapter…" He grumbled whilst scrunching up his previous page in a ball and throwing it over his head.

Rivaleth took a step to the side to avoid the flying ball of paper.

"Anything I can help with?" She chirped shrugging slightly.

Varric turned to look at her then. "I could always use a drink…"

Rivaleth smiled. "Alright then! It's on me!" she chirped grabbing Varric's hand and pulling him from the chair.

Varric laughed when she started to pull him towards the stairs, a cheerful spring in her step.

…

As Varric and Rivaleth walked towards the Tavern, they overheard arguing form the lower courtyard. Turning their attention, they noticed Solas and Vivienne battling each other with raised argumentative voices.

The Inquisitor sighed heavily at the sight drawing Varric's attention up to her. "Our fearless leader is needed once again, of you go treacle." Varric gestured his head towards the fighting couple.

Rivaleth looked down at him apologetically. "Sorry Varric, raincheck ok?"

"I'll hold you too it!" He called as he started back up the stairs.

Rivaleth sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly before poising herself with her impenetrable mask. As she made her way down the stairs she could make out more and more of what they were saying.

"This is not some pet you can keep on a leash, it is a demon and must be treated as such!" Vivianne stated pointing to an empty space by the foot of the steps. Rivaleth smiled to herself. **_He must have made a run for it when they weren't looking…_** she thought.

"He isn't a demon he's a sprit, they are completely different. His being hasn't been twisted by emotion, he only seeks to help the Inquisition." Solas Argues back with just as much force as Vivienne.

Rivaleth thought it time to step in and sort this out, approaching the couple as if they were wounded animals. "What's going on here?"

Both of them turned to face her, their expressions visibly relaxing at her intervention. Solas was the first to speak.

"Inquisitor, Cole is a spirit and a one with good will at that, surely you don't intend to make him leave when he could offer so much to the inquisition. I am willing to watch him perhaps even study him, we could learn so much…"

"This is not something to be toying with! Mages have spend decades studying demons and it had only lead to strife and murder. Inquisitor, you must see that he could change, turn at anytime. It is not safe or wise to keep him here!" Vivienne interrupted.

Rivaleth took a deep breath. "I appreciate your concerns but this argument is irrelative, I have already told Cole he can stay."

"Thank you, inquisitor. We can learn so much with him around I can…" Solas started but stop immediately when Rivaleth raised her hand to stop him.

"He is not an experiment, Solas. He is a member of the inquisition. Unless you have has full consent, you will not treat him as such, do I make myself clear?" Rivaleth stated sternly before continuing.

"You both have excellent expertise in magic and that is why you are both here, if you feel the need to be wary around him, that is your business. But when we are on the field you will work together." Rivaleth finished by lowering her hand and crossing her arms over her stomach.

There was a small silence before they both nodded. "I understand, Inquisitor. I will…wh-where di he go?" Solas stated looking over to where they last remember seeing him.

Rivaleth didn't look, just closed her eyes with a small smile. "Poor bugger escaped while he still could. I'll find him, both of you can return to your posts."

The companions nodded and started for the steps back o their quarters. Once they had left, as if by magic, Cole appeared in the medical camp just behind them. Rivaleth smiled shaking her head before making her way over to him.

She watched as Cole kneeled down by one of the wounded soldiers from Haven. The thought of Haven clouded the Inquisitors mind often, and seeing these poor men didn't help. When she approached Cole he stood for a moment but didn't regard her.

"Hi Cole, is everything alright?" She asked with a chipper voice.

Cole kept his eyes on the solider writhing in pain on the ground. "No." He said simply.

There was a moment of silence before Rivaleth took another step closer to him. "If I understand your abilities Cole, you somehow are able to ease peoples suffering? Am I correct?"

"Yes." He said again simply. "But it's much more then that."

Rivaleth was about to speak again but Cole beat her to it. "He is hurting, I can't make it go away, I can't…but I can make it stop. Make it all stop and he will feel peace." His pleading eyes suddenly were on her.

Rivaleth was taken back, her mouth slowly closed and she nodded gently. "Do what you can to ease his suffering Cole, please."

By the look on his face, he was almost as taken back as she was. Confused by his reaction she had no further time to study it before he turned his attention back to the wounded soul before him. Kneeling by his side, he placed his hand on the soldier's forehead. A light blue aura whipped around Cole's hand, Rivaleth watched as the soldier's eyes closed slowly, his breathe gently faded and his face relaxed to a peaceful grace.

When Cole stood back up he didn't look at Rivaleth. "I would like to stay." He said simply in a lowered tone.

Rivaleth was silent for a moment before she smiled warmly. "I'd like that too Cole." Though she couldn't see his face, she could feel the happiness fill his aura.

…

As the fearless leader made her way back up the steps to the upper courtyard, she couldn't help but feel like was more of a mothering hen to a group of annoyingly gobby chicks.

A few arguments were bound to happen; everyone cooped up here for so long can strain people not to mention the threat of Coryphaeus hanging over everybody. Especially Varric.

After speaking to Hawke, she had a small idea about just how difficult their task ahead of them was going to be…but.

"Hey! Boss!" Rivaleth's attention was pulled else where at the sound of Bull bellowing her name.

She looked up to see him striding over to her. "You know if you want I could take care of that…" He motioned a hand to her neck.

She looked up at him confused. "Take care of what?"

"You're neck, you've been tending to it a lot more often then usual." He explained shrugging.

Rivaleth took her hand away from her neck, not having realised she was massaging it deep in thought.

"I didn't even realise I was doing it, it's fine, really." She said honestly putting on her best smile.

"You can't fool me boss, if you won't let me take a bash at it, then maybe you should have it looked at. You won't be much good if you're head falls off in battle!" He patted her back gently.

Though what felt like a gentle tap to him, was like being charged at by a Bronto to her…

Rivaleth grunted at the collision but kept her smile up. "The healers are busy tending to the wounded, that's more important then a pain in the neck."

"Well, you're a mage, can't you just heal yourself up or something?" Bull asked quizzically.

Rivaleth couldn't help but role her eyes, a grin formed on her face from the last time he asked about using your own magic for personal gain. Only last time he was referring to something a lot more…intimate.

"Doesn't quite work that way big guy. Any way, did you need me for something?" she asked hoping for a change of topic.

Bull grin all but disappeared before he took out a scroll of paper. "The Qunn have been rather interested in our movements recently, some of the information I've been relaying to them…Well let's just say, they don't like it. They're offering to offer aid towards the Inquisition."

Rivaleth's eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly ajar. The Qunari were a race that didn't take much outside of their own religion into perspective. Unless you lived under the Qunn, you were barely considered dirt kicked up from their boots. From what she had learnt from Bull, they were just waiting for the right opportunity to spread across Thedas compressing the mass into a single unit under the Qunn. Basically, they believed they had the right to rule the world. Taking an opportunity like joining the Inquisition and its purpose was a big step into achieving this.

"I see…" She managed to get out after what felt like an hour of silence. Given the expression of hesitance on Bull's face, she could tell, he had an opinion of this much like her own.

"You have reservations for this proposition I take it?" She pressed.

Bull shrugged, his out-going nature returning to his demeanour. "Not exactly, it just sounds like a pain in arse!" He bellowed.

Rivaleth smiled warmly knowing full well that meant. _'I don't like this…'_

"Why don't we scope it out, then we can go from there?" she offered, hoping to ease his worry.

Bull shrugged but visibly relaxed. "You're the boss, boss!" He paused. "This was delivered to me from a friend, I'll let him know where to meet us, maybe he can tell us more about it."

"Alright then, just let me know when and where then we'll go together. We'll also bring Dorian and Blackwall, just in case." She winked.

Bull chuckled. "Blast! There goes the romance..." He feigned hurt placing a heavy hand over his chest.

Rivaleth just chuckled. "You'll have to try harder then that to get into my bed chamber Bull!" She called over her shoulder as she walked away, hearing Bull's laughter echoing off the walls of the fortress. Her smile didn't fade until she reached the top of the staircase leading back up into the main hall.

…

Heading for the War room, she noticed the door was slightly ajar; she stopped in her tracks momentarily hearing what she thought might be whispers. Pushing the door open slightly further, they could see her trusty advisors gathered around something on the table.

Thinking no more of it she made her presence known and entered the room with heavy steps against the stone floor. All three conspirators stood up straight then turning to the Inquisitor. Rivaleth observed their behaviour, thinking they looked like a trio of troublemakers, children if you will, who had been caught red handed.

"Do I want to know what's going on here?" She asked conspicuously, her arms folded over her abdomen and her hip cocked.

Josephine Montilyet was the first to clear her throat in attempt to hide their concoctions. "We were just discussing our next moves Inquisitor, after gaining the aid of the Templars and closing the breech in the sky, we must look to further our reach."

Rivaleth said nothing and rose her eyebrow in question. Cullen, one of her companions she found she trusted a lot more then she thought she could, sighed heavily.

"We've had news, the fate of Empress Celene, and in turn, all of Orlais, has been threatened. The Inquisition must intervene!" He projected.

Rivaleth's face contorted from accusing to stern in a matter of seconds. "What exactly is going to occur?" she asked stepping closer to the War Table her arms coming out of their knot to rest against the table edge.

The others circled the other side of the table. "We don't know much, just enough to know it could be worth looking into. The empress has expressed her interest in aiding the Inquisition. Knowing this, there is a chance those who oppose her could attempt a coo to kill her and hand Orlais to Coryphaeus on a silver platter." Cullen continued.

Rivaleth took a moment to absorb the situation looking down at the large map of Orlais. She finally looked up at Cullen, her face determined. "So what's the plan?"

The three suddenly became edgy as if the had something to confess. Cassandra step forward. "The others, a-and myself managed to obtain an invitation to the celebration the empress is holding at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral…" Cassandra started to play with her gloves, a sure sign tell she was uncomfortable.

"And you were all whispering because?" Rivaleth shrugged.

"Erm, well you see…" Josephine started but was instantly silenced when Leliana busrt through the doors.

"I got it!" She almost sang.

Rivaleth turned to see her wide grin fade slightly. She was holding a long blue satin cloth with a wooden clothing hanger poking out of the top. She clearly wasn't expecting her to be there.

"What's that?" Rivaleth pressed, putting her arms on her hips.

"This is what we were trying to tell you Inquisitor…" Cassandra stuttered.

There was a long silence of darting eyes and silent communication between them all. Rivaleth was starting to feel slightly aggravated by their obviously hidden motives.

"Will you just tell me what it is before I set Sara on you…" She threatened.

Leliana beamed and placed the cloth on the War table and slowly undoing the buttons from top to bottom. Once released, she shifted the cloth away to reveal what looked like an overly extravagant formal dress.

She was suddenly filled with horror at the sight. It was a dark blue, covered in what seemed to be Lyrium dust; it looked like the night sky twinkling against the deep colour of the fabric. The top of the dress…well there was no top, no straps or anything just started from the bust. Much to her relief it didn't bell at the bottom just draped down to the floor. Rivaleth found herself lifting the hem of the dress confused, she noticed a cut on the dress from the bottom to the waist, only on one side.

She smiled inside at the opportunity to have this, idea defused. "I think you might want to send this back Leliana, it's got a really long cut in the side." She mentioned seriously.

She gave a short chuckle before explaining. "It's part of the design silly. Very alluring is it not. I think it will suit you beautifully."

A short embarrassed cough came from Cullen drawing everyone's attention.

Rivaleth had to gulp down the dry patch in her throat. "You're expecting me, to wear this?" She pointed expressively between herself and monstrosity on the War Table.

Looking between all four of the traitors, knowing full well she was not a dress kind of elf. She finally crossed her arms and closed her arms. "Over my dead body…" She said sternly, trying desperately to keep her blood haze under control.

Cassandra was the first to press the matter. "Inquisitor, you're the main attendee to this affair, they are expecting you and you cannot turn up in full armour."

"She is right, not only will you not be allowed through the gates, but you'll make our purpose obvious, resulting in making yourself and the empress a target, we must do this discreetly." Josephine pressed.

Rivaleth took a moment to think, pinching the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed and her head hung she took a deep breathe before speaking. "Fine."

That simple word caused everyone in the room to relax and Leliana to almost burst with excitement.

"But!" she added. "I get to take a concealed weapon, if I'm not allowed to take my staff then I'm just going to feel even more naked then I'd feel wearing that thing." She gestured to the dress on the table.

Leliana smiled and lifted the hem of the dress. "Already got that covered!" she took out what looked like a garter for your thigh, it was a leather strap with a dagger sheathed on the inside of it. **_Damn…thought I had her there._** She cursed.

"Fine." She said again before clearing her throat. "But first we have other business to attend to, this can wait for now."

She leant against the War Table before speaking. "We've had an offer of aid from the Qunari. Bull and I are going to scope out their terms before we go through with anything, but it'll be another trek to the Storm Coast. Bulls chargers will also be joining us, I'll need transportation for them as well as a small group with me."

"Very well, I'll have transportation set up for you, when will you be travelling?" Josephine asked scribbling on her scroll board.

"Dawn tomorrow, we'll need double the supply of Lyrium, I'll be taking Dorian with me." Rivaleth continued.

"It'll be waiting at the gates for you at dawn Inquisitor." Josephine confirmed lightly.

Rivaleth nodded. "Any other, less undignified business? Before I escape your eager mitts to get me in that…thing." She glared at the so-called-dress on the far side of the table.

"No Inquisitor, nothing more…" Josephine stifled a giggled.

Unimpressed, Rivaleth nodded sternly and made a run for the door, walking as fast as she could without ruining what little of her graceful reputation she had left.

When she slammed the doors shut she found herself breathing heavily, panting even at the sheer thought of her in a dress of all things. She stood up and straightened her clothes heading out to the main hall through Josephine's quarters. What she couldn't get her head around was how they managed to get a dress that fine, even through Leliana's connections; I doubt she has a hand in fine silks and tailoring. When she emerged into the main hall she stood in the doorway for a moment trying to get her head around it.

It snapped in her immediately when she saw Vivienne's balcony out of the corner of her eye. **_Of course!_** She thought to herself. **_Didn't she offer to take me to her tailor at some point? She had both of her paws all over this!_** Her conclusion caused her feet to take a mind of it's own and storm towards the staircase leading to Vivienne's room. **_Oh the she devil is in for it now…_**

…

 **I know it's a little short, forgive me, but I am still just getting in snip-its at work (I'm so bad!) Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed, please keep me informed if you think it's worth continuing! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who faved and reviewed most kind! xxx**

 **This is my first DAI fanfic so be warned...THERE WILL BE MISTAKES! XD I'm not perfect, I will eventually get a beta reader, but until then please endure. I have read through it myself over and over, but I will have missed a few things!**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **I am not the creator, just the puppet master of the DAI stuffs in the fanfic.**

 **REVIEWS = LOOOOOVE! x ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

Vivienne could almost smell the danger heading her way, she smirked whilst looking out of her balcony at the courtyard below. She stifled a chuckle when the Inquisitor finally burst through her door.

"Inquisitor, how can I help you dear?" She asked smugly not turning to address her.

Rivaleth was silent for a moment, before composing herself from the red-faced hunched ogre that she had contorted into. Clearing her throat and folded her hand behind her back.

"I trust the dress was your doing. Vivienne?" She said calmly, a slight crackle of anger still bubbling at the tip of her tongue.

"If you're insinuating that I had a dress made for you and may have had a hand in suggesting the idea into those advisors of yours? Then, yes." Vivienne filled her voice with a sultry smugness. Though she loved the Inquisitor to pieces, if was awfully fun to play with her head. She turned round, expecting to the see the inquisitor in a heap of anger and frustration, instead she saw her collapsed face down on her bed. Her smirk faded, sighing heavily, she sat on the bed next to the limp Inquisitor.

"There's no need to have a strop like a child my dear, I'm sure we can find something a little less…revealing for you to wear to the ball. Perhaps a smart suit of some kind?" Vivienne scorned, not enjoyed the unexpected result of her toying.

"I-dand-banss." Rivaleth voice mumbled from the sheets.

"Darling, you're the Inquisitor, sit up and stop mumbling!" Vivienne scorned motherly.

Rivaleth lifted her head and glared at the ebony mage. "I can't…dance." She said sternly.

Vivienne's brow shot up in surprise. "You can't dance." She repeated. It wasn't a question.

Rivaleth just shook her head before burying her face in the sheets again with a soft thud.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of. We can rectify that with a little practise an-"

Rivaleth shot up from the bed and sat up looking at Vivienne with pleading eyes. "I've been taught before, I just can't get my head round it!" She whined.

"I see…" She paused. "Leave it with me dear, I promise we'll have you dancing the waltz in no time." Vivienne placed a soothing hand on the elf's back and gently rubbed.

Rivaleth looked down at her hands in her lap. "You really think you can do that?"

Vivienne controlled her need to mother her with hope and simply nodded.

"Thank you Vivienne…" Rivaleth said softly, not looking up at her but reaching for her neck and shoulder with one hand, pinching the muscle there with the palm of her hand.

She noticed this. "My dear, is there something wrong with your neck?"

Rivaleth looked up at her then. "Oh, am I doing it again?" Rivaleth pulled her hand away with speed.

"Why don't you let me take a look?" Vivienne offered softly.

Hesitating, the little elf nodded and turned her back to her pulling her short brown hair away from her neck.

Vivienne lifted her hands to her neck and shoulder and allowed her magic to engulf her fingertips as they explored the Inquisitors ridged muscle.

"Hmm, you're wound up like a spring my dear." She concluded.

"Really? Hmm, I guess since Haven I have been a little tense…" Rivaleth admitted heavily.

Retracting her hand she let her turn back round to meet her eyes. "I shouldn't be telling you this, given I was hoping to keep it for myself. But there is a hot spring underneath Skyhold. I discovered whilst exploring the library."

Rivaleth's eyes filled with light once again. "Amazing! This place if just filled with surprises."

"You should take a little break, refresh your self. Every great leader needs to be sharp on the battlefield. You won't be much good to us exhausted my dear." Vivienne stood as if an invitation to take her leave.

Rivaleth stood with her, her face lit up with a hopeful smile. "Thank you Vivienne, I'll go down there tonight when everyone else is resting."

With that Rivaleth took her leave, feeling something she hasn't felt in a long time. Taken care of.

Vivienne took the elf's leave as an opportunity to straighten her bed sheets.  
"Infernal child."

…

Later that evening the Inquisitor made her way down to the cellar of Skyhold, towel in hand. She made it to the library then saw a heavy wooden door further down the corridor. With only the dim light of the torches leading her way she kept a hand on her wall until she reached the large door.

When she placed her hand against the old wood she could almost feel the heat radiating from the other side. She noticed small wisps of steam seeping through the cracks in the doorway by her boots too. Reached for the warm metal handle she pushed it open with a bit of forced and gasped at the sigh before her. It was too different to the Skyhold forge a large smooth stone covered area with an opening out of the mountainside looking out to the snow covered hills. The air was lightly tinged with cool fresh air mingled in with the steam rising from the hot spring in the centre of the room.

Walking further in she closed the door but left it ajar so she could easily get out in case of an emergency. Her footstep echoed against the smooth stone floor as she made her way closer to the spring. It was set into the floor just a simple drop away form pure relaxing pleasure. She bit her bottom lip in excitement and began to take off her things leaving them arms reach from the edge of the spring.

Carefully she dipped her foot half way into the hot water and closed her eyes and the sensation that caressed her skin. Finally she sat at the edge and dropped her self into the water into she was shoulder. The delicate splashes still made a peacefully echoing sound, the cool air from the mountain opening kept her from getting uncomfortably warm. It was beyond perfect.

After what felt like just minutes she opened her eyes to see the sky had darkened to pitch black. "Maker, I must have been in here for hours…" She said calmly. Looking around she didn't see any sign of intrusion, so nothing must have needed her attention. That or Vivienne managed o keep them sated from trying to find her.

She relaxed against the edge of the spring and lifted a hand into the cold air to pinch at her neck and shoulder muscles. She almost bolted up wondering if she was actually feeling her own body, so nimble and loose.

"The pain is gone…unbelievable." She gasped under her breath not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. Her lips turned up into a grin, thinking to Vivienne with gratitude for this suggestion.

Relaxing her body once more, she closed her eyes and hoped to spend just a few more hours in here before the next day begun.

Just as she was about to let the world around her melt away she heard the door burst open and naked feet slap against the floor with speed. She turned but couldn't see anything through the steam; she almost jumped out of her skin when multiple exhilarated cries and thrills bellowed against the spring walls before they were joined with sudden loud splashes.

Large wave whipped up, lapping at her face, when the water finally calmed she heard voices and contented sighs coming form the other side of the spring.

"Ahhhh! That's the stuff!" A louder voice bellowed before sighing gruffly.

"Who knew this place had a spring, looks like we hit the jackpot!" A lighter more refined voice sounded in return.

"And we owe it all to you boldy!" A humour voice chuckled.

"I would ask you refrain from calling me that Varric, it is hardly imaginative." A sterner voice spoke.

 ** _Wait, Varric? Boldy...SOLAS? OH MAKER?!_** Rivaleth panicked to herself, afraid to say a word to reveal her presence. She could only see blurred silhouettes against the thick steam surrounding her.

"Do you think the Inquisitor knows of this place?" The refined voice spoke again.

"I haven't revealed it to her, I hadn't had to opportunity to speak with her much since Haven." The stern voice replied again. **_That must be Solas…_** She thought to herself.

"Didn't she talk to you this morning, you were arguing with Vivienne or something…" A humour voice asked. **_Varric…_** Rivaleth confirmed.

"That doesn't concern you dwarf, she merely resolved a conflict of reasoning between us, after that she spoke to Cole." Solas said gruffly.

 ** _He sounds almost upset…_** She thought to herself.

"Ha! That girl's always on the move. Can't keep track!" Varric chuckled.

" _That girl_ , as you say is the Inquisitor, you can't expect her to be at your beck and call." Solas argued. "Besides, she has a name…" He mumbled.

Rivaleth heard and felt the water trickle with ripples at a sudden movement.

"You're shitting me? She told you her real name?" Varric's voice sounded shocked.

"On our last trip as a matter of fact, she told us in complete confidence." Solas' voice was now panging with smugness. She could almost imagine the smirk he had on his face, she shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Oh come on! You're got to share, how else will I refer to her in my new book!" Varric pressed.

"You're writing a book about this? You sure that's wise?" A more refined voice butted in.

 ** _Dorian…_** She thought fondly to herself.

"Of course, how else will people remember for years to come how the inquisition defeated Coryphaeus and healed the skies themselves!" Varric said dramatically.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself there my good man, we've only just closed the breech." Dorian pointed out.

"A good writer always knows what will happen next. The Inquisitor will make it happen. You'll see." Varric voice was full of pride and respect. It took all of Rivaleth's energy not to shoot through the steam and hug him.

"I have no doubt in our fearless leader, you'd better be including the heroic Battlemage that came hobbling to Haven risking his life and hairstyle to warn the Inquisition of the threat approaching!" Dorian fed almost poetically.

"Hey, leave the writing to me pixiedust. I'll make sure your hairstyle is mentioned." Varric confirmed proudly.

"As long as there enough details about the blood shed and my rippling figure, that's good enough for me! Ha!" The bellowing voice finally chimed in.

 ** _Bull…_** Rivaleth thought with a slight grin. The two of them had been flirting back and forth since Haven. But he's never made good on it, and in all fairness neither had she…

"Fear not Bull, I'll make sure to include all the details. Speaking of details, what's the skinny on you and our fearless leader?" Varric pressed, a small slyness in his voice, you could hear the pen and paper scribbling in his head.

Rivaleth felt her heart stop, her eyes widened. **_What was that supposed to mean?_** She panicked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bull almost mimicked her mind.

"Well, I've been hearing flirtatious actions and late night drinking that had her napping in your cot in the tavern…correct me if I'm wrong here…" Varric pressed smugly.

"That was one time dwarf! She got drunk and I wasn't exactly in a fit state to carry her up all those fucking stairs!" He defended.

More ripple trickled across the surface of the water when Varric lifted his hands. "Hey, it's not my business, just wanted to see if the rumours were true…"

"What rumours!" Bull bellowed.

"It's nothing really, but when the Inquisitor emerges barely standing from your cot, it's bound to start something…"

"Argh! Don't you dare put that in your book dwarf!" He threatened.

Varric laughed. "I wouldn't dare…besides it's not exactly much to go on…I'll wait till something juicy happens."

"I thought she was involved with that Templar, Cullen something…" Dorian intervened. "She's been making a few visits up there recently I heard."

"Seems like no one will let her be in her business." Solas scorns.

"Can you really blame them, after everything she's accomplished, she might as well be an idol." Varric stated warmly.

Rivaleth was sat on the far end still her head hung hiding her newly bright red flush across her cheeks. Still unable to get over just how many humours there were about her. **_I have to be more careful…_** She scorned herself.

"Well, either way, someone had better loosen her up soon, she couldn't be more wound up if she tried." Doran chuckled.

All right, enough was enough; she wasn't going to be able to escape without making them know she was there.

Without moving Rivaleth took a deep breathe. But before she could announce herself Dorian continued.

"I've heard elves are quite nimble…" He teased.

"Ha! Yeah! And have you seen the ass on her!" Bull boomed loud enough for all of Skyhold to hear.

"Everyone's seen it big guy, she practically shakes it in front of us on the field." Varric stated with a hum of approval.

"I swear she does it on purpose…" Solas finally admitted.

That broke Rivaleth's silence. "I do not do it on purpose!" She scorned, loudly, loud enough for it to echo and ring against the spring walls.

As if like magic, the steam started to part revealing the four shocked men on one side…and the bright red elf on the other.

There was a dreaded silence as she glared them all down until they sunk slightly in the water.

After what felt like an eternity Varric burst out laughing. "Maker's breath Inquisitor! You certainly know how to make an entrance!"

Rivaleth's glare flattened before she sighed closing her eyes. "I was here first…before you all came gallivanting into here like a heard of Brontos!" Her voice edged, trying her best to keep her frustration under control.

That caused even more silence. "Oh…" They all said simultaneously. Another long silence draining the atmosphere though it still felt just as hot in there as before.

"Well! I think I should get to bed…got another long day ahead of us." Varric started to lift himself from the water, whilst the others made similar excuses.

They all barely emerged from their hip before they were halted.

"Sit! DOWN!" Rivaleth order, keeping her eyes closed, but her brow knitted.

She could hear them all drop back into the water; she waited until they were properly cover before opening her eyes once more. They all stiffened as if struck to stillness when their eyes met hers.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you all, I don't need to see any more...of you...then i am already seeing...ugh." She stated firmly, not knowing where to look.

Sighing heavily she dropped back into her relaxed posture, leaning against the edge of the spring and closed her eyes.

"You can pretend I'm not here, just no more girly gossip about me…alright?" She cracked open one eye to look at them before closing it again. They were all looking at each other hesitantly.

"Uh, you realise that gives us nothing to talk about right?" Dorian stated casually.

Rivaleth's eyes snapped open, looking over to them with confusion in her eyes.

Dorian continued. "We're all here because of you love otherwise we wouldn't even be acknowledging each other...or sharing a bath." He shrugged.

"Please don't say it like that..." Solas scorned.

"He's got a point there treacle." Varric agreed giving her his warmest smile.

Rivaleth thought about it for a moment swirling her hands in the steaming water. "I never thought of it that way…" Suddenly feeling slightly guilty for making herself known.

"You're the hope of Thedas kid, people are bound to talk about you." Varric continued.

Rivaleth smirked before glaring up at him. "I expect people to talk about me, but you don't need to gossip about my love life or my…ahem assets."

It was Iron bulls time to but in. "Speaking of assets, are all of yours naked under there…" He almost purred.

Rivaleth's face felt stiff with heat. "It's a spring Bull of course I'm–can we change the subject!" She scorned, consciously wrapping her arms around her chest under the water.

"Hey! You brought them up!" Bull grumbled approvingly.

"Good grief man, can't you keep in your pants, or in this case under the water for longer then five minutes!" Solas scorned loudly.

Rivaleth was surprised at his outburst, unsure whether she had even seen him turn that red before. Something bubbled inside her that just made her bust out into laughter at the sight. Her soft giggle echoed off of the smooth stonewalls catching everyone's attention.

Unsure what to do, the others sat there and watched her in her fit of laughter, unable to keep the smiles on their faces from widening.

Rivaleth felt like her stomach would burst, she hadn't felt the urge to laugh in such a long time; she was going to make the most of it.

"I'm-I'm sorry…" She managed between heavy breaths trying to calm herself down.

When she finally settled, for some reason unknown to her, her eyes landed on Bull. He was staring at her with a small smile on his lips. Whether it was perverted or genuine, she couldn't tell, whatever it was, it was intense enough for her to look away.

"I'll uh, leave you guys to it, I've been here for hours anyway…" She looked over the rim and reached for her towel, feeling everyone's eyes on her she cleared her throat at them.

"Uh! Fine!" Bull roared turning around in the water with such force the waves crashed up to her chin. The other followed suit, once she was happy that they clearly couldn't see anything. She got out of the spring as fast as she could and wrapped the towel around her.

She wasn't sure why, but she could feel Bull's eye boring into her bare back, biting her bottom lip she gather the rest of her things and headed for the door. Stopping momentarily she remember something.

"Bull, Dorian, we're heading to the Storm coast at dawn with Blackwall. Make sure you get plenty of rest." Without turning round she headed for the door again not wanting to wait for their response or possible arguments.

When the door slammed shut the men left in the spring turned back around, well at least three of them did…

"You were looking!?" Varric hissed under his breath.

He looked at Bull who still had his eye fixed on the now closed door, he smiled at the thought of her still standing behind it, panting at the sheer tension he was focusing on her…

"Well, spill was she…?" Varric pressed.

Bull finally turned to face the others before humming in approval. "Nothing like you've ever seen…"

…

 **Blimey! did it just get hot in here...?**

 **I know it's a little short, forgive me, but I am still just getting in snip-its at work (I'm so bad!) Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed, please keep me informed if you think it's worth continuing! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who faved and reviewed most kind! xxx**

 **This is my first DAI fanfic so be warned...THERE WILL BE MISTAKES! XD I'm not perfect, I will eventually get a beta reader, but until then please endure. I have read through it myself over and over, but I will have missed a few things!**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **I am not the creator, just the puppet master of the DAI stuffs in the fanfic.**

 **REVIEWS = LOOOOOVE! x ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

Dawn had broken through the gate of Skyhold, Rivaleth was already down at the carts making sure everything was in order before they made their way to the Storm Coast. Her excessive checking and securing of the cargo kept her hands busy, but not her mind; which kept turning to last nights experience in the spring. She was not a particularly self-conscious person, but when it came to people's opinions and views of her, she was rather dense. Having heard it straight out like that and from the people she travelled with, made her feel a little more nervous about the trip more then usual.

Her hands stilled on the tight ropes strapping the cargo to the cart when panic repeated in her head. Did people really think that way about her? Do they all talk about her like she's the biggest 'thing' in Thedas since Sharten? She accepted this role to help, to save people not to became a idol…she was still getting used to it all, back in her camp, everyone knew everyone but…it was familiar, they were like a large family. This was just…distracting, shaking her head she banished all thoughts that clouded her mind with doubt and focused on the task at hand. Her meditations didn't last too long before they were shattered by a bellow of her name across the courtyard.

"Boss! You're out here early!" Iron Bull yelled over to her making his was towards the cart with his chargers behind him. "Sleepless night huh? Can't blame after seeing so much of this last night…" Bull gestured to himself.

Rivaleth rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "Yes, your ginormous bosom of doom will forever haunt my nightmares…" She teased with a small smirked.

"I thought your group were travelling once we had this thing scoped out?" She asked looking at the cargo hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah about that…I've got a feeling there's no getting around this so we might as well just go for it." Bull explained.

Rivaleth nodded. "Fair enough, we should have enough cargo for everyone if people don't mind sharing tents."

The chargers nodded and headed for the carts stationing themselves and waiting to depart. "Thanks for this Boss, I'd feel better with them coming along." Bull said a little quieter.

"Anytime Bull." Rivaleth chirped.

"Heh! Is that an invitation…?" He teased, his voice that pitch that growled in his chest.

Rivaleth fought to keep her self up for a moment before speaking. "Don't push it be big guy, I'm not that easy…" She teased. Noticing Dorian and Blackwall making their way over to the carts she smirked up at him before meeting them half way across the courtyard to explain the change in plans.

"Clearly…" Bull all but whispered under his breath as he watched her walk away, the rumble in his chest lingering with approval.

As Rivaleth explained the new plan Bull leant against the cart watching. "So does this mean we get the day off?" Dorian thrilled.

Rivaleth shook her head with a small smile. "Sorry boys I've got a feeling you'll be needed. Drinks on me when we get back though!" She smiled warmly.

"Well if that's not enough to persuade a man I don't know what else is." Blackwall shrugged with a slight chuckle.

"Oh alright, I find myself unable to deny you anything when you smile like that…crafty woman." Dorian gave his one sided smirk.

With that they started on their way towards the Storm Coast, The chargers and Bull were at point whilst Dorian took left and Blackwall took the right and Rivaleth took the rear. Once they were out of the mountains that surrounded Skyhold the weather started to look up. The skies cleared and the sun shone a white heat, thankfully they were travelling through the wilds, the canopy sheltering them from burning under its fever.

They reached a river deeper into the wilds; it was coming to the end of the day and decided to set up camp. Whilst the chargers set up the tents, Black wall and Bull gathers firewood and Dorian…well he was cleaning his boots in the water. Rivaleth took the reins off of the Druffalo pulling the carts and lead it over to the river to drink. The heat was affecting the poor thing its think coat sweltering it's skin underneath. She ran her fingers through it's fur to air it out and planted the palm of her and on the back of it's neck before conjuring the smallest amount of ice magic through her finger tips. She sent small busts of cooling magic through it's pours to cool it down, she heard it growl softly in approval. She smiled and strapped its food bag to its muzzle before making her back into the now half set up camp.

"You couldn't work those cooling fingers on me could you, I'm baking on my own skin over here." Dorian complained.

"You could do it yourself you know…?" Rivaleth suggested cocking her hip slightly.

"Not my expertise dear, please just a little…" Dorian pleaded.

Rolling her eyes she made her way over to him and repeated the gesture, she looked away as he tilted his head back and almost moaned. **_This is awkward…_** she thought to herself.

When she took her hands away, he almost fell over. "Thanks love. Much better, my Antivan leather boots however are not…" He groaned.

Rivaleth left him to it and helped out around the camp to set it up. Everything was in place, along with a fire by nightfall.

Rivaleth dished out the stew she had been brewing on the fire, Dalish from the chargers had caught some rabbits for the meat and she used the vegetables from the cart. Everyone was sat round the fire contently eating whilst the Druffalo slept by the river. You knew it the stew was good when everyone was quiet.

Rivaleth took the pot off the fire and set it aside to cool, they could use the rest for the way back. Looking around there weren't as many tents, so everyone would have to share; she shrugged thinking they would sort it out when the time came.

She sat back on the log between Dorian and Bull, Black wall was sat under a try to the side, and his helmet pulled over his eyes.

"Anyone got a story then?" Dorian started the banter.

"I should have brought Varric, he's best at those kind of things…" Rivaleth shrugged lightly.

"Bah! I'm sure we can come up with one! What about that time we were chased by those Giants!" Bull bellowed and laughed whilst the chargers groaned.

"Not that one again Boss! We've heard it a hundred times…" Krem scorned.

"Alright then you tell one!" Bull growled. Krem just took a long swig from his tankard.

"What about a Tevintar tale? I've got lots of those, there was one time I woke up in a peacock farm completely naked wearing nothing but a saucepan on my head!" Dorian chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah…lets not go into anymore details about that one…" Rivaleth teased drinking form her own tankard.

"What about you then, I'm sure you've got lots of tales from being in your clan, gallivanting through the wilds running with wolves or something?" Dorian smiled.

Rivaleth almost choked on her average booze. "Me? Oh no, I've got nothing…nothing worth hearing anyway." She waved her hands frantically.

"Aw come on! We're struggling here, we've all heard my stories and Dorian's well…aren't fit for even adult ears…" Bull bellowed.

They all had a laugh whilst Rivaleth thought for a moment trying to think of something interesting to tell. Her lips broadened into a small smile as she thought of just the story.

"Well I guess I could tell one, but if it gets boring just stop me…" She shrugged, looking down into her tankard of ale.

"It's about a woman and an Orge, it's a little ridiculous, I used to tell it to the children in my clan." She paused for a moment remembering how they used to sit around her and listen intently. There was always the occasional on that fell asleep in the back, not that she could blame them.

"In a small village not far from anywhere, there was a young woman who was known by everyone for her beauty and grace. Though she was loved throughout the town, she hadn't known love. Unable to provide her partner with life, she was left untouched. Instead, she grew a Rose garden on the roof of her house, to nurture her emptiness. But each time she planted the rose bushes, days later they would die. She could never understand why, but she kept trying and every few days she would replant every single rose bush hoping for them to take and bloom. Not far from the village in a deep dark cave lived an Ogre, he towered over everyone in the village and was considered the most hideous being anyone had ever seen. Because of this, he was banished from the village to live in the cave where no one would have to see him.

One evening, whilst the ogre was in the wilds gathering wood for a fire, he could hear something sad coming from the town on the other side. Dropping all of his wood, he quietly followed the sound of the voice, becoming his heart tightening with sadness the closer he got. When the sound got louder, he looked around, until he could see a woman on a rooftop kneeling on the floor with her face covered. He instantly hid hoping she hadn't seen him. He watched as tears streamed from her eyes crying to the heavens.

'Why, why won't my roses grow, am I cursed never to nurture, never to give life.' The woman pleaded to the starry sky.

The Ogre noticed the dead rose bushes that streamed her rooftop; he could not understand why such a beautiful woman could even shed a tear. She was after all more beautiful then he.

Before he was disfigured, he used to have a garden of his own, and was well known for the fruits he provided the village. Thoughts and memories racing through his mind, he didn't notice that the woman had disappeared. When he was sure there was no one around he went to her garden, overlooking its demise, the flowers weren't dead they were just wilting. He pinched the soil and noticed it was dry, and then he smelt it. The smell was horrendous he almost gagged; the soil wasn't pure enough for the rose she was growing, she may not have realized it, but the merchant was selling her foil soil. He scowled at the thought and without hesitation headed into the wilds to hatch his plan.

Anyone bored yet?" She teased looking up from her tankard finally. She was shocked to se everyone was leaning forward almost listening intently. Even Black wall had his helmet up and was looking over to her.

"You're not going to stop there are you?!" Bull accused almost annoyed.

Rivaleth was taken back slightly. "I didn't think it was that interesting, it's just a children's story…" She shrugged.

When no one said anything she continued. "The next morning the woman went out onto her garden with new rose-bushes to plant. But when she step foot on the grass, she dropped everything and her eyes widened with glee. Every rose bush was blooming happily, the red fullness of each petal made her heart tighten with joy. She knelt by them and took in their scent; looking to the sky she thanked the gods for helping her rose grow.

The Orge was near by and heard her happily laughing and thanking the heavens for the miracle; he smiled to himself and headed back to his cave.

He visited again a few nights later and noticed she was using the same soil from the merchant. He scowled; the merchant knew he was selling her this stuff; it was probably a lot cheaper. He replaced the soil from the ground the trees of the wilds grew from and with a pleased smile headed back home.

The next few months carried on like this, she would buy the spoilt soil from the merchant and every fortnight he would replace it with soil the wilds grew from. Every s often he thought of warning her about the soil from the merchant, but then…he would have no reason to return to her garden. He took happiness in hers knowing she was content with her roses, and even in his cave, he heard her pleas of thanks.

One night, he was feeling particularly brave and left her a not on one of the rose bushes after replacing the soil. When he returned the next week, she in turn and left her a reply, he had never felt so needed in his life, no one loved him, he had no friends…until now.

In her recent note, she said she wanted to meet the man that had know so much beauty that he helped her garden grow. He was nervous and replied saying it wasn't possible. When he was walking to her rooftop to tend to her garden and leave the note, he was struck still when his eyes came into contact with hers. She had hidden in the rose bushes to find out who was visiting her garden. But much to her excitement, what she saw, she was not expecting. Her eyes filled with horror and tears, she opened her mouth to speak, but he was already gone.

The look on her face would haunt him forever, the one person he considered a friend, looked at him with such horror it made her cry…he never wanted to see those tears from her eyes again. "

"That's horrible, poor thing…" Dalish from the chargers said softly.

Rivaleth looked up to see everyone with a saddened expression, she smiled warmly. "There's a happy ending I promise." She spoke softly before continuing.

"He hadn't visited for months, and as they days passed by, her garden started to wilt again. Eventually they died completely, the woman sat in her garden every night, hoping to see the Ogre again. She was reserved about him, but it was the first time anyone had treated her this way, the only one who wanted to grow life with her…

The Ogre spent his days tormented in the cave, never stepping foot outside, not even for food. He couldn't get her face form his mind, he knew that her garden must not have survived this long, but he couldn't bring himself to go and help her.

The woman started asking around the village about the Ogre, when she found out that he was banished for his appearance, she was horrified. Thoughts of sadness clouded her mind, thought she was not hideous, she was still defected, she was unable to give birth, to give life, even to her garden…and even still, the Ogre wanted to give her life.

Later that night the Ogre was still sat in his cave when he heard footsteps at the entrance. He turned to tell them to go away, but when he saw the same woman from the village stood there, he could nothing but stare in awe.

She had cut all of her hair and wore rags that looked as if taken from a corpse; he looked behind her and saw a cart of the dying rose bushes from her garden.

He couldn't think of anything to say she had made herself ugly to get banished from the village and her only possession she brought were their roses.

She spoke first. "I can not give you a child, and I am no longer beautiful, but if you'll have me. I can give you love and roses." She said softly, her soft voice ringing against the walls of the cave.

The Orge felt his heart burst with joy he smiled warmly and knelt down to her taking her in the palm of his hand. 'As long as I have you, I have life, as long as we have roses, we have love.'

The end." She smiled at her last words and looked up at everyone, not having realized she was watching the fire flicker as she spoke. Their faces were lit, clearly thankful for the happy ending.

"That was beautiful love, just what we needed." Dorian said softly placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She shivered slightly. "I suppose we should be getting our rest." She stood

"Dalish and I will take first watch." Krem said remaining sat as the rest got up to find their tents.

Rivaleth let everyone get settled first, if there was no room, she could just take a bedroll and sleep under the stars. She picked up her pack and made her way to the river, after travelling in that hot weather, she desperately needed a wash.

The river was concealed by tall reeds, which hopefully will make it hard for anyone to see her. Undressing behind a tree she hung her things on the branch and slowly stepping into the fresh cool water.

"Maker that feels good…" She sighed making her way further into the deep water. When it got to her shoulders she stopped and started to run her hands over her body under the water washing off the travels dirt from her skin. Just as she was starting to relax she heard the reeds rustle behind her, she turned to see a horned beast stood at the bank of the river.

Her face flattened. "Am I ever going to have a bath alone again, Bull?" She looked over her shoulder and saw his silhouette under the tree; she could make out much, the moonlight shining through the leaves lit up half of his face. He was leaned against the trunk with a half smirk and eyes intent on her, she felt her spine tremble.

"Has anyone told you you're a perv, Bull?" She said flatly again before turning away from him and continuing to wash her skin. When he didn't say anything she turned to see him in the same position but this time, he had his back to her. Her eyes widened when she remember something he had said when they first met on the Storm Coast.

 ** _'_** ** _You need a body guard, I'm your guy…'_**

Rivaleth felt her lips tug into a small smile at the memory but it was fleeting, she felt slightly relieved and disappointed at the same time that he had his back to her…what was wrong with her?

 ** _Now who's the perv…?_** She scorned to herself.

It was a long stretch of time, every so often Rivaleth looked over her shoulder at Bull, but he was always unmoving watching the camp as she washed herself. She felt bad that he was just stood there; he probably needed to be in here as much as her.

"You know…ahem." She cleared her throat before continuing. "If you need to wash you could always join me, I mean I won't look or anything. I feel like I hogging…" she said softly.

She could have sworn she saw his shoulders move as if he chuckled. "You're alright boss, just hurry up before someone sees you." He rumbled.

"Don't trust your precious chargers?" She teased.

"I trust them with a sword at my back, but they're still horny arses." He chuckled.

Rivaleth felt a little more exposed, thinking she had obviously had enough and this was just too awkward she swam to the bank of the river just behind Bull. Even though she hadn't touched him, she could have sworn he was shaking. She reached for her things and dressed back into her robes, using the towel to dry off the last of her hair.

"I'm, uh…I'm done. Thank you Bull for guarding my body…" She stuttered teasing towards the end.

Bull shrugged and turned around to look at her, she was back in her light mage armour her short brown hair still damp with small strands stuck to her face. Her bright blue eyes staring up at him warmly, e felt like someone shoved a harpoon through his chest.

Coughing he patted his chest trying to extinguish the feeling. "It's what I'm here for boss, come on, lets see if we can find a tent."

Rivaleth nodded and followed him back to the campsite. Apart from Krem and Dalish, the rest except for one occupied all the tents, not that she minded too much, she used to sleep under the stars in the camp before. This would be no different.

"You take the last tent with Krem and Dalish, I'll just take a bedroll and camp up over there." She pointed to a patch of grass under some trees a little ways out of the way of the camp. Before Bull could say anything she went to get a bedroll form the cart and headed for the trees. Bull growled slightly and headed for the cart taking another bedroll.

Rivaleth had a small smile on her face, almost excited to spend the night in the open air, it reminded her of when she used to do it with her friends from her clan. Whilst she was unrolling her bedroll, she hadn't noticed bull until he suddenly rolled one out just next to her.

Rivaleth looked up at him. "Bull, take a break from guarding me, I'll be fine, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself…" she said softly, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"This isn't something you just take a break off of Boss." He said sternly before removing the top half of his armour.

Whilst the armour was being carefully pulled over his horns, she found it difficult to look away from him suddenly. The way his muscles flexed when he lifted the armour over his head, the way his chest heaved when he breathed. **_Oh god he's looking…damn!_** She panicked to herself.

Bull smirked to himself. "No problem with lookin' boss, its all part of the package." He said smugly.

"Is that so, so what do I get charged by the glance or for every second I stare longingly at you?" She teased back roughly taking her outer coat and boots off with her back to him.

"You'll know when you get the bill." He chuckled.

 ** _God I hope he's not being serious…_**

Rivaleth sighed heavily and let herself drop back onto her bedroll and folded her hands behind her head. Looking up at the canopy, she could just make out the stars beyond the thick foliage. She heard more then more Bull slump back onto his bedroll almost mimicking her position with his hands behind his head.

Rivaleth spared a glance trying not to look at the taught muscles in his biceps. There was a long silence; she could feel her eyelids start to slowly shut, heavy with the day journey.

"About your story?" Bull said suddenly causing Rivaleth's eyes to fly open.

"Uhm, mmh." She mumbled rubbing her eyes to keep herself awake.

"Well, the part at the end about the woman making herself ugly to be banished from the village, why didn't she just go to him, I don't think she needed to make herself ugly to just go to him?" Bull rambled.

Rivaleth looked over to him to see his eyes were closed, his breathing even and his hands resting on his chest. She watched as it lifted and descended with his breathing, suddenly feeling the urge to rest her head on it…

 ** _Oh yeah he just asked me something…uh what was it again…_**

"Well, if she had just gone to him, the villagers might have either thought she ran off or was kidnapped by the Ogre, with way, they would go looking for her and could have ended up getting the Ogre hurt." She explained sleepily.

Bull just grunted in reply, his eyes still closed. "But wouldn't the Orgre feel I don't know differently about her after she changed." He added suddenly.

"I would think if you loved someone then it wouldn't mattered how they looked or how they changed, you would still love them no matter what." Rivaleth added, feeling slightly more awake.

Bull just grunted again.

"You not been in love then Bull?" She teased her eyes closed again.

Bull grunted again.

"Fair enough." Rivaleth replied shugging against the bedroll.

Another long silence stretched before Bull spoke again. "You?"

Rivaleth sighed peacefully starting to feel herself fall asleep again. "Mhh hmm…" She hummed, not really realizing what she was saying.

Bull looked over at her seeing her peaceful face turned up to the sky her hair splayed out against the bedroll and a small warm smile on her soft red lips. He attention focused on them, reminding him of another part of the story. **_'The red fullness of their petals…'_**

From the side, her lips looked like a rose to him, it made something tick in the back of his mind. His rose, his love, his Kadan…

…

 **Awwwww (puke!)**

 **I know it's a little short, forgive me, but I am still just getting in snip-its at work (I'm so bad!) Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed, please keep me informed if you think it's worth continuing! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who faved and reviewed most kind! xxx**

 **This is my first DAI fanfic so be warned...THERE WILL BE MISTAKES! XD I'm not perfect, I will eventually get a beta reader, but until then please endure. I have read through it myself over and over, but I will have missed a few things!**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **I am not the creator, just the puppet master of the DAI stuffs in the fanfic.**

 **REVIEWS = LOOOOOVE! x ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

Rivaleth woke up stretching her arms above her head, she could feel the sunlight breaking through the leaves and shining down on her face. Steadily blinking her eyes open she was greeted by the sparkling canopy, a small smile played on her lips before she sat up and looked over to Bulls bedroll. It was gone, along with Bull, her smile faded and her head tilted to the side when she saw Bull further down in the camp helping set everything back up into the carts.

"I must have overslept…why didn't the big lug wake me up…" She growled. Finally finding the energy to stand from the bedroll she started to pull her boots and coat back one before rolling up her bedroll and heading down to the camp. She chucked her roll into the back of the cart and yawned.

"Late night was it?" Dorian's voice sounded from behind her.

"What are you on about now Dorian?" She yawned.

"Oh nothing love, just wondering if our Ogre was keeping you up till early hours of the morning." He teased.

"Ogre?" She tilted her head at Dorian confused. She noticed Dorian's eyes gesturing to the left. She looked over and saw bull pulled tents into the cart and securing them. She smiled slightly.

"Ahh that would be a yes then…?" Dorian pressed.

Rivaleth's face went flat again. "Don't know what you're on about and guess what, don't care either…" She snapped.

"Not much of a morning person uh?" Dorian raised his brow at her reaction.

"If I say no will you stay out of my way for at least a few hours…" She glared.

"What do you think?" He smirked.

"I think you won't leave me alone no matter what I say…" She whined collapsing back against the cart.

Dorian shook his head smiling and put both hands on her shoulders and started to rub. "What's bothering you love?"

"You don't want to know…" She groaned with both frustration and pleasure from her shoulder rub.

"I'm hurt you would think that. Come now, you can tell me anything." Dorian pressed, in his tone and against her shoulders.

Rivaleth now had her eyes closed and her head lulled backwards and forwards with each motion. "It's nothing, just stuff…frustrating complicated stuff…" Her eyes flashed open to look at Bull, who was now leaning against the cart, his arms crossed over his chest looking directly at her with that one sided smirk.

Rivaleth felt her knees turn to jelly momentarily, unsure whether it was his intense stare or Dorian's hands. Dorian followed her gaze. "I see, that does sound complicated." His hand stopped and he leant into whisper in her ear.

"Just be yourself and everything will turn out fine…" His voice sent a dark shiver down her back. Why was everyone trying to get her to faint this morning? **_That's it I'm bringing girls only next time…_** She scorned.

Dorian put a hand against her back to steady her before he left; she wobbled slightly but found her footing soon after, her eyes darted away briefly to check the cargo was secure. When she darted her eyes back over to where Bull had been standing…he was gone.

…

They knew when they had reached the outskirts of the Storm coast, because it immediately started to rain. To save the cargo from getting wet they stored the carts at an inquisition camp, resting up for a few hours before heading out to meet the Ben-Hassrath agent.

Everyone was quiet when they made their way to a clearing at the top of a hill; Bull stopped and motioned for the rest to do so. They waited, the sound of the rain hitting the leaves and the waves crashing against the shore swallowed the silence. Until a sharp rustling sound came from the nearest bush, Rivaleth reached for her staff, she was pretty sure everyone grasped the handle of their weapons before a small elven man popped out of the bush.

The tension eased everyone's shoulders relaxed from their defensive poise. "Gatt!" Bull called opening his as if to hug him.

"I'm guessing this is the Ben-Hassrath agent?" Rivaleth said calmly, returning her staff on her back.

"Boss, this is Gatt, we used to work together back in Seheron." Bull explained.

"It's been a long time Hissrad, I'm glad you came." Gatt said with a certain sternness Rivaleth couldn't place.

"Do you have to call me that?" Bull boomed with a scowl.

"Is that you real name?" Rivaleth asked curiously.

"We don't have names in the Qun, just roles, Hissrad is my role in the Qun it means…" Bull diversed.

"It means Lier." Gatt finished.

"Well you don't have to say it like that!"

Rivaleth cleared her throat. "So what's the plan here? Why have the Qun all of a sudden offered their aid?"

"A Qunari dreadnought intends to end a Venatori smuggling operation. Their cargo is red lyrium, and the Ben-Hassrath see this as a clear and present threat to Qunari ambitions. That is why we intend to leand our aid to the Inquisition." Gatt explained.

"I see." Rivaleth looked up at bull who was just glaring at Gatt.

"And the plan?" Rivaleth continued.

"We'll split into two groups. A small group fends off the Venatori troops whilst they try to defend their positions from our relentless assault, the rest will attempt to hold a different position. We should be able to clear the area in minutes, and then we can signal the dreadnought." Gatt gestured to a ridge further along the coast.

"Bull?" Rivaleth tried to gage his reaction.

"Sounds good, we'll fend off the Venatori troops, whilst the Chargers take the second position in case some of the bastards leak through." Bull nodded in approval. "I'll go prepare the Chargers, come meet me when you're ready to go Boss."

Watching Bull walk away she was about to brief in the others when Gatt spoke up. "You two have gotten rather close since he joined the Inquisition. I have noticed the way he looks at you, almost depends on your support."

"Is that a problem?" Rivaleth responded casually shrugging.

"Not for the Qun, when he is back in Seheron his purpose will return. You should mind yourself Inquisitor, he is a liar by nature. Don't fool yourself in thinking anything he says is anymore then a rouse to gain information from you." His tone was cold.

"As you say Serah, but I have faith in Bull. Not Hissrad." Rivaleth spoke firmly before walking away towards Dorian and Blackwall.

"Well that looked interesting, he's a ball of sunshine isn't he?" Dorian gestured towards the small stern elf glaring into Rivaleth back.

"I don't want to talk about it. Come on, we have a plan, lets get this over with."

…

Rivaleth whirled her staff around conjuring a barricade of lighting that drew the troops together striking them with multiple bolts of electricity.

Dorian healed Bull as he rushed in slamming his axe into the group and scattering them across the grass. Blackwall, not far behind Ironbull sliced down the last Venatori standing, the significant sheathing sound rung in the air as he drew his weapon from the corpse. Rivaleth was panting but managed to draw a circle of healing to mend Bull and Blackwall's wounds.

Bull roared when he felt the rejuvenating magic run through him returning his strength. He sheathed his weapon and looked out to where the chargers had reach the point further down the Coast form them. He took a torch and lit the signal, hearing the booming hall of the Dreadnought crashing against the harsh waves.

"Ah! That brings back memories! Look at that!" Bull laughed.

The others joined him at the edge of the cliff seeing the tremendous ship come whaling through the tide towards the Venatori. The sound of the cannons rumbled through the air, it was almost painful, splinters of wood went flying as the canons hit their target smashing through the Venatori's mast and hull.

"Ye-es!" Bull bellowed.

Rivaleth looked around noticing a troop of Venatori heading for the Chargers location. "Bull, apparently the Venatori were well prepared, there's a large number of mages on the beach marching in range of the dreadnought and the Chargers." She pointed to the shore.

"Argh! Damn, we have to signal them to fall back." Bull was heading for the horn to signal them but Gatt stood in his way.

"You do that and the Venatori will be at full capacity and take down the Dreadnought!" He scorned, his face contorted with that look again, almost as if he wanted to kill Bull.

"Those are my men, Gatt…" Bull warned.

"I know-" Gatt's voice softened. "But we have to look at the greater outcome here. You need us, the Inquisition need us."

Without saying a word, Bull turned to look at Rivaleth, his eyes almost pleading. Rivaleth just held his gaze, was he really turning to her in this situation, did he really depend on her that much? How could Gatt even think for a moment that he was just using her as a buffer, he clearly respected her enough to actually plead for her opinion.

She placed a careful had on his arm. "Call back you're men Bull."

"You realise if you go through with this, you'll be labelled as Tal-Vashoth!" Gatt interjected.

Bull's face almost melted into a content poise at her response. "They're my, men." He said simply before blowing through the horn.

Rivaleth watched as the Chargers fell back form their position, safely escaping the mages notice. "You did good, lets go get your men and get the hell out of here."

"Right boss." Bull nodded and followed in behind her with the rest, leaving Gatt to sulk a distance from the group.

…

Gatt and Bull said their goodbyes, harsh words were spoken and Bull, being the immovable weapon that he was. Just stood there and took it all in, he knew what he had done, and that he would have to live with being an outcast for the rest of his life. The Inquisitor couldn't help but feel completely responsible, if she had told him to let the plan fold out, would he off? So much was uncertain to her, he wasn't someone who could be controlled or broken, but then why did he count on her opinion and hold on to it as if his life depended on it.

Her thoughts dispersed when she saw Bull heading her way, the Chargers following behind him and a very angry elf turn sternly before disappearing into the foliage.

No words were exchanged; they reached the same spot in the wilds as before and set camp back up. The chargers kept themselves busy by setting up the tents and Bull with Blackwall fetched the firewood. Rivaleth was sat by the river with the Druffalo beside her, lapping away at the cool water. Her mind was swarmed with concerns for Bull, she couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to become an outcast from your people. To her, he was just Bull, he had been living like a Tal-Vashoth for so many years, maybe that part of the Qun in him had melted away. She turned to look back at the camp seeing him talk with his Chargers around the fire, that part of him may have faded, but it was replaced by something more, something he came to care about.

Bull suddenly looked in Rivaleth's direction, his eyes catching hers. She smiled warmly before turning back around before that smirk of his made her knees wobble again. She tucked in her legs, wrapping her arms around her shins and resting her chin on the top, watching the river flow by.

After sometime, her eyes began to feel heavy, her thoughts taking her places she hadn't been in a while. She remembered the last conversation she had with Cullen, he had told her that he cared for her; the memory made her cheeks redden. That was back in Haven, had it really been that long since she spoke to him. She made note to talk to him when they returned to Skyhold, if she ever wanted to get away from it all, she would hide out in his office, no one seemed to be able to find her there…

Deep in thought she hadn't even heard Bull approach her from behind, laying a heavy hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to look up at the horned beast smirking down at her.

"Hey Boss, you not eating?"

"Maker you made me jump!" She sighed to calm her nerves. "No I think I'll just get some rest, I'm feeling a little tired."

Bull watched her stand up and brushed the grass from the front of her robes. "I'll grab the bed rolls."

Rivaleth was about to object, but he was already making his way to the cart when she looked his way. Her shoulders sagged slightly, she was grateful for the attention, but…

Her mind collapsed when she saw Bull motion her over with a bedroll under each arm. A small smile played on her lips; her feet moved of their own accord and followed his direction a little ways from the camp and under the treetops. Iron Bull rolled out the rolls on the grass and laid down on the one closest to the camp, Rivaleth couldn't help but notice that the rolls were a lot closer together compared to the night before.

Trying not to give it anymore thought she slumped down on the opposite bedroll, taking off her coat and boots she had laid out and tucked her hands behind her head. The closeness of their bedrolls was slightly more significant when her elbow came to rest on his shoulder. Though Bull didn't seem to mind, she took a quick peek at him to make sure. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, he looked as if he were asleep already.

She became progressively jealous that Bull was able to just fall asleep like that, for some reason she felt she could settle. She shifted around on the bedroll occasionally nudging him with her elbow or knee, she sighed heavily and looked over to the camp seeing Blackwall keeping watch at the fire, he looked almost content with his tankard of ale in hand watching the flames.

The sight of the fire made her shiver, maybe she was just cold…finally she had, had enough and sat up to go over to the camp. But something trapped her around her shoulders and slowly tugged her back down to the bedroll. Her face was met with a firmness wrapped in warm skin; she looked up to see Bull hadn't opened his eyes. Did he grab her in his sleep?

"Get some rest Boss…" He grumbled softly.

Rivaleth took a moment to soak in the situation; she was lying against his chest, with his arm wrapped around her. She suddenly felt too hot and stiffened at the though of huddling closer for more contact. **_Keep it together Rivaleth…_** She scorned herself.

"Bull, you don't have to…" Her lips moved before she could think. Probably more worried about how awkward this could be in the morning.

"You're freezing boss, just do what you need to do to get some sleep. I've got more bruises from your fidgeting then I've gotten on the battlefield."

Rivaleth felt her face turn flat and sighed before s deep shiver was sent through her. She was colder then she thought… Taking his words practically she almost wrapped herself around him, locking her legs with one of his and cradling her arms against her chest but pressing her self more firmly against him. His arm tightened around her closing any gaps left between them, he felt her shudder as his warm engulfed her cold skin. He was not one to complain, but her fingers and toes were almost painful against his heated skin.

He said nothing, if his Kadan needed his heat, he would gladly give it. Rivaleth felt herself slowly drift off to sleep easily a small content smile on her lips.

…

When dawn broke, it wasn't nearly as awkward as Rivaleth had imagined. She woke alone which was almost a relief; Bull was already in the camp packing up the tents. When she was rolling the bedrolls back up she only just realised she woke up on Bull's side, her own was freezing from neglect in the night, she must have been sleeping a lot close then she remembered.

It wasn't long until they were on their way back to Skyhold, it had only been three days since they left, but it felt like a whole lot longer. The whole trip back she ignored the knowing glances she was getting from Dorian, the others were either unfazed, oblivious or just trying to be kind but they didn't say a word. Rivaleth glanced over the cart to Bull, she couldn't imagine what was going through his head right now. She felt this swelling in her chest, desperate to do something, even apologise had she given a different opinion… **_He may have lost his chargers._**

The trip back seemed shorter, they arrived at the gates of Skyhold by midday, and everyone visibly relaxed as the crossed the bridge. It was comforting to know everyone felt safe here; it was a load off of her shoulders to know they wanted to come back here. Even saw it as a home to some.

They handed the cart over to the stable boys to sort out, Rivaleth looked up at the giant hall and smiled, her energy was draining but she had something to do before retiring.

"Boss!" Rivaleth turned at the sound of Bulls voice. "We're going to get drinks, wanna join in?"

Rivaleth wanted to, she really wanted to but. "I've got a few things to take care of first, you guys go ahead, just put it on my tab!" She pulled a tired smile before heading up the stairs case that lead to Cullen's office.

Bull watched as she disappeared behind the Templar's office door, unable to stop the one-sided smirk and knitted brow. "There's a lot of things you need, but blondie isn't one of them…" He mumbled to himself before joining his chargers in the Tavern.

…

Rivaleth knocked and waited patiently for Cullen's response before entering. She pushed the door open slowly, poking her head through the gap. "Is this a bad time?"

Cullen looked up from his desk an immediate smile spread across his face. "You never need to knock Inquisitor, I've always got time for you."

Rivaleth smiled at his warm demeanour before entering entirely closing the door behind her. She idly walked to the bookcase and ran her fingertips over the worn spines.

Cullen watched her cross the room; he sat back in his chair resting his elbows on the arms and his hands together. "Rough trip? You look exhausted."

Without looking she sighed heavily. "We didn't get the Qunnari's aid in the end, though they did destroy a shipment of red Lyrium."

"Oh, I see. What happened?" He shrugged.

"We had to choose, it was a tough decision but and it wasn't really mine but…I feel responsible non-the-less." She spoke softly.

Cullen stood, walking over to her and leaning against the bookcase beside her. "You can't torture yourself over something you couldn't control. I'm sure you made the right decision." Cullen soothed.

Rivaleth smiled but didn't look up at him, she had a sneaky feeling he was a little too close, and once swift move could…

"Thank you Cullen, I needed to hear that." She all but whispered.

Cullen smiled and placed his gloved hand under her chin lifting her head with ease, when their eyes met her fear of closeness consumed her. He was barely a whisper away; his smile melting her heart and his warm musky smell permanently plastered itself to her senses. She was being overwhelmed by the smallest touch under her chin, if she didn't know any better; she would have thought he was a desire demon. But this was something different.

Out of nowhere he cleared his throat and casually backed away. "You're doing fine Inquisitor, have faith." His words weren't as soft and meaningful as before, but still, she knew he meant well.

With a disappointed heart she straightened up and gave him her best smile. "Thank you Cullen, I'll just leave you to your work." She simply nodded and headed towards the door.

Cullen hadn't moved from the spot he stood so closely to her, it felt like an eternity until the door finally closed behind her. There was too much to think about, too much going on for fanciful dalliances. In the back of his mind, he hoped thoughts of her would replace his nightmares.

…

Making her way back down the staircase, there was a small sadness in her step, almost disappointment. She needed to clear her mind, finding herself walking up the steps to the main hall he saw Varric continuously scribbling on his paper again.

She didn't need to say anything for him to look up from his desk. "Hey hey! How did it go? Are we going to see more horns then hats around here?" He teased.

Rivaleth shook her head a small smile on her lips. "Afraid not, but we stopped a shipment of red lyrium the Venatori were trying to smuggle."

"Red Lyrium, shit! That stuff will continually haunt me."

"Varric, it's not your fault, it would have been discovered one way or the other." Rivaleth placed a warm hand on his shoulder; she wasn't expecting his to cover hers as if hanging for support.

"Thanks treacle, I know you're just trying to make me feel better but…" His face twisted into a feigned smile as he looked up at her. "Anyway, you up for a game of wicked grace, I persuaded some of the others to join."

"Sounds good to me!" She chirped happily.

Varric's smile lightened with a little more life as he led the way to the Tavern.

…

"I found our fearless leader. Now lets get this party started!" Varric announced. Rivaleth walked around a pillar revealing a long table with almost everyone sat at it. She tried not to let that fact that all eyes were on her as she made her way to her seat. Varric took his opposite and winked at her before shuffling the cards.

"So who wants to deal!"

"Oh, I will, it's been a while since I played this game." Josephine leant across the table to take the card from Varric.

"Glad you could join us Inquisitor." Rivaleth looked up to see Cullen looking at her intently from across the way; thankfully the light was dim in the tavern so her newly flush red cheeks would go unnoticed.

Rivaleth just smiled. "It beats reading on the roof." She said casually.

Josephine shuffled the cards. "You read on the roof? Is there nowhere more comfortable for you to read Inquisitor?"

"It is comfortable…" Rivaleth said innocently which caused a small chuckle between people around the table.

The Dealer handed out five cards to each player then set the rest of the cards in the centre of the table. "Dealer goes first, hmm, I think I'll start with two coppers. D-do you think that's too daring?"

"Coppers!" bull slammed his drunken fist on the table. "Silver, or go home!"

"You're right, boldness! Two it is!"

"Argh! Seriously?" Bull groaned throwing in his deal of two coppers.

Rivaleth couldn't help but noticed it had gotten dark out when she arrived at the Tavern, had bull been drinking since they got back? She scowled with worry but turned back to the game not wanting to make a scene.

"Your turn Inquisitor." Cassandra throws in her deal, her face smug. Clearly she had a good hand…or she was drunk.

"Inquisitor is so formal…just call me Rivaleth." She threw in her deal two and looked over her cards to see everyone's eyes on her. "What?"

"I-is that your real name?" Josephine asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, is it that bad?" she teased.

"N-no no! I just can't believe after all this I still didn't know your real name." Her voice sounded almost sad.

"It's no big deal, it's just a name…anyway, and it's your turn. Stop avoiding the evadable and play." Her tone seemed to relax everyone.

"Right! By the looks of things, you've started with a good hand, Rivaleth." Josephine purred playfully.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ha! That's the spirit treacle, who's go is it now? Yo! Horn-head you in or out?" Varric chuckled.

"I'm in, I'm in…" Bull groaned picking up a card and discarding another.

"If you picked up a serpent you're a dead man…" Dorian glared at him over the table.

Bull just smirked. "Why don't you come over an find out…" Bull growled almost seductively, it didn't seem to catch anyone else off guard but Rivaleth. She looked at him then. **_What's wrong with him tonight?_** She thought to herself.

"I find it ridiculous that you have to cheat to win…" Cassandra glowered at her cards.

"I take you have a bad hand?" Cullen laughed.

"What? No, of course not I was merely…"

"You'll find it hard to cheat when there's this many people playing, don't worry you'll get a fair game." Varric cooed.

"I'm not a child Varric!" Cassandra scowled.

"Inquisi-I mean Rivaleth, are you in?" Cullen put a lot more emphasis on her name, the sound of her name on his lips made her spine shiver.

"Ahem, I'm in too." She said quickly.

"It's going to be hard to beat you, I can't read if you're bluffing or not." Varric chuckled.

Rivaleth just smirked.

"Argh Crap! The Angel of death!" Bull roared banging his tankard on the table.

"Already? You're really bad at this, a good cheater would have discarded the card and picked up another one Ha!" Varric teased.

"Let's see everyone's hand then!" Josephine almost squealed with excitement.

Everyone placed their hand down on the table. "You've got to pairs!" Cassandra burst out looking at Rivaleth's cards.

"How did you manage that?" Varric chuckled.

Rivaleth shrugged with a smirk. "Just a lucky hand I guess…"

"You sneaky women! I'm going to have to watch your hands in the next round." Dorian purred.

"Good idea Dorian, you might learn something." Rivaleth teased.

"If that's the case I'm going to be keeping my on you as well." Cullen intervened. Rivaleth looked up at him, he placed his cards in the centre of the table before folding his hands together and leaning on his elbows. His smirk was deep and his eyes intent. **_What was wrong with the men this evening?_**

"Ha! You should join us on the field sometime, we all learn a heck of a lot by following her out there!" Varric laughed bouncing his eyebrows at Rivaleth.

She just glared at him. "How closely have you been watching Varric?"

"It's hard to miss when you're pelvis height…" He teased.

Rivaleth just shook her head. "Can we get on with the game and move away from our Inquisitor backside for the time being?" Cassandra scorned.

"Yes please…" Rivaleth mumbled.

"I think we need more ale, the stuff here is good." Varric waved the bar-keep over to refill their tankards.

"What about some entertainment, Varric why don't you tell us a story?" Josephine chimed.

"Hmm? Is that you trying to get me distracted, I'll have you know I concentrate a lot more when I'm talking."

"We could wake the bard up?" Dorian suggested.

"She's not asleep, she's hiding from entertaining a group of misfits. She left her lute though, anyone know how to play?" Varric shrugged.

Everyone started to dart their eyes, avoiding eye contact with the instrument. "I do." Rivaleth stood up and headed over to the lute, she picked it up and tested the strings.

"It seems a little unfair, you won't be able to play the next round." Varric rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't mind, I'll take all your money in the next one." She teased before testing the strings again, trying to ignore the fact that all eyes were on her, she closed hers and started to dart her fingertips over the strings.

After sometime she opened her mouth and started to sing along with the harmonious melody.

"I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me  
I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me  
I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me  
And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me"

She paused momentarily to play a little of the strings, not daring to loo up at everyone, though she noticed a lack of talking and card flicking.

"There's a ghost in my lungs and it sighs in my sleep  
Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks  
Then it walks, then it walks with my legs  
To fall, to fall, to fall at your feet

There but for the grace of God go I  
And when you kiss me, I am happy enough to die

I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me  
And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you  
I'm not calling you a thief, just don't  
And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you  
I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop

There's a ghost in my mouth and it talks in my sleep  
Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks  
Then it walks, then it walks, then it walks with my legs  
To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall  
To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall  
To fall, to fall at your feet

There but for the grace of God go I  
And when you kiss me, I am happy enough"

When she faded out the melody she smiled at the memory of singing that same song to the people of her clan, she wasn't much of a bard, but they enjoyed it all the same. She lifted the leather strap over her shoulder and placed the lute gently back in it's place. Making sure to avoid eye contact she took her seat, seeing no one had been dealt it yet, she picked up the deck and started to shuffle. The growing silence started to stretch with just the sound of her flicking the cards and the crackling fire filling the tavern. Even the bar keep had stopped washing the tankard.

"That was, impressive…" Varric spoke first.

At that Rivaleth looked up at him, though she wished she hadn't. Everyone's eyes were on her a small smile across everyone's faces.

Her face reddened. "It's nothing, I used to do it in my clan." She said quickly. "Anyway, whose turn is it to deal?"

Dorian put his hand up and took the deck of card from her, when she sat back in her chair; her eyes collided with Cullen's. **_If he could smoulder anymore he'd have women passing out around Skyhold._** She thought.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip before looking away, her away being Bull, he wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at Cullen, though he seemed oblivious to it.

"That was a truly beautiful melody, did you write it yourself?" Josephine asked whilst Dorian shuffled the deck.

Rivaleth was distracted by her question. "No, my mother did."

" I sense a story there." Varric smirked taking his five cards off the table.

Rivaleth just smiled. "It's not got much of a happy ending, I don't think I need to ruin the mood anymore then I already have." She chuckled.

" Nonsense, it was just what we needed, I had no idea you had such a lovely singing voice. I used to be a bard myself you know." Josephine admitted.

"I can't imagine you as a bard Josey." Rivaleth teased.

"It was a…strange time and I was very young."

"You must have some stories to tell yourself."

"That will have to be another time, perhaps when I am a little more intoxicated." She chuckled.

…

The rest of the night continued like that, some shared humorous stories, Cullen was the most unlucky, loosing not just his pride but his armour too in the process of loosing to Josephine.

"I came off….I don't know it came off…" Cole expressed almost surprised, she revelled in the small chuckle that lingered in his voice as he said it.

Sara disappeared under the table with her tankard, you could just hear this insane laugh erupt from somewhere under there. Eventually she clung to Rivaleth leg, looking down she could see she had fallen asleep. **_Well that's going to be awkward to get out of…._**

When it came to the end of the night, she did her best to unravel Sara from her leg without waking her and avoided eye contact, or contact at all with Bull and Cullen. Though it wasn't so difficult with Cullen, he ran off in his small the first chance he got.

But bull was still sat in his seat, drunker then she'd ever seen him, he drained the rest of his tankard and planted his head on the table zonked out.

"Is he going to be ok do you think?" Rivaleth asked Varric by the fire.

"He'll be fine, he's a big boy, and he can handle his booze…" Varric chuckled.

"That's not what I meant, today, the decision I made changed his life, I can't help but feel responsible." Her voice went quiet as she looked at him leaning over on the table; she only managed to look away when Varric planted a soft hand on her forearm.

"You didn't force him to do anything, I doubt he would have gone through with it if he didn't want to. He'll be fine." His voice was soft with comfort when he gave her his best genuine smile.

Rivaleth just smiled down at him and nodded.

"Well, I should be getting to bed, I've lost enough coin for one night." Varric muttered before leaving for his room.

Rivaleth took a moment to look at Bull and Sara. "They're going to get cold."

Grabbing a couple of blankets she put on over Sara who was now on the floor in a ball, and draped on over Bull snoring away on the table. She didn't want to seem motherly; she just cared, when she tucked the blanket up to Bulls neck, her fingers lingered on his chiselled cheek.

Thinking about it, she had spent the last two nights in his company, it was almost odd to be going to bed alone. She shook her head of the thought and headed for her quarters.

…

Her feet were heavy as she climbed the step up to her quarters. "I must have had more to drink then I thought…" She mumbled.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she kicked off her boots and stripped down to her smalls and climbing into the silken sheets. Not remembering the last time she had been so grateful to Leliana for getting her this new Orlesian bed. Tucking the sheets up to her chin, she felt her body sink into sleep, the cool fabric wrapping around her warm skin. A small relaxing smile spread across her face, taking in the scent of the fresh mountain air coming through the balcony windows. It wasn't her clan, but it was home enough for her.

…

Bull woke with a heavy head later that night; lifting his half that was plastered to the table he sat up and shook his head violently. **_That didn't help…_**

The torches had gone out around the tavern, leaving him in almost complete darkness except the moonlight trickling through the cracks in the tavern walls. Bull grunted, supporting his head in his hand, trying to keep what was left of his head together.

He remembered the game last night, he remembered loosing…a lot…and Rivaleth. That song she sang, what was it again? His head pained from trying to remember, he let his feet lead up to stand and drag himself out of the tavern. Splashing his face with water from the barrel just outside the Tavern door, he looked up to see Rivaleth balcony.

The last two nights he had slept next to her, he'd never slept better. His chest contorted at the thought of her sleeping alone….or worse, not sleeping alone. **_That Templar bastard…_**

He'd not felt this before, a pang of jealousy, he'd had plenty of women since being in the Inquisition, and it wasn't a long-term thing just something to ease his tension. He'd let them bounce ontop of him and he'd tell them their tits looked great, it was a win-win. But this, this was different; his feet took control and started for the staircase leading to the main hall whilst still looking up at her balcony. As if he had no-where else he wanted to be, besides being with her, secretly wishing for a dragon to randomly appear and distract him with a bloody battle.

Before he knew it, he was stood at the foot of a staircase. "Where the fuck am I?" He growled to himself, his brain convulsed each time he tried to think. And then, he could smell it, that same smell of Orlaisian soap and earthy goodness. It was her smell; he was near her but where?

Did he even want this, what was he going to do? Would she even want him up there, of course she would, she wants him he knows it. The though made him smirk ** _. Everyone wants to ride the bull._**

But what did he want? Did he want this, the Inquisitor, she had this role thrown upon her but it wasn't his job to make her feel wanted. Make her feel like there was more to this then saving the world, he wasn't the long-term type, he was the in-and-out type of guy. He wobbled on the spot, grunting in pain from even trying to figure this whole thing out he just needed to sleep.

"Argh Fuck it…" He grumbled before slowly ascending the staircase. Feeling more and more relaxed, as he got closer to her room. Without realising it, he found himself at the foot of her bed, she looked peaceful as she slept, he'd never really noticed before. He was too drunk to care if he woke her, there was a bed in front of him with his Kadan sleeping in it, and he wasted no time before crawling in under the sheets and curling up to her.

He finally felt at ease, his muscles shutting down when he felt her turn around in his arms he tightened his grip the best he could. He was ready to sleep; ready to just give in to what ever this was with her. His sighed deeply as the fresh air cradled his sweat soaked skin, but it didn't last long, he started to feel her hands on his face. His brow creased, was she…?

He had no more time to react before she started to kiss him. **_What is she doing? Now? Now she wants to do this?_** Though his mind fought the need to exert his muscles any further, his lower region agreed with her intentions. **_She trying to kill me, I just know it…_**

He couldn't remember how it happened, he hadn't even opened his eyes but he knew he was suddenly on his back and she was straddling him. Butterfly kisses traveled down his face and neck to his chest before something warm and moist caught his nipple. He hissed through his teeth at the sensation, more moving occurred, something wriggling down him until he felt something splendid engulf his member. **_She wants this, like this? I'm not even…I can't even…_** He couldn't even turn up the energy to stop her, to push her away and just tell her what he really wanted.

It was like he blacked out for a moment before he felt tightness around his member. He growled, loudly unable to move but he almost didn't need to, she was bobbing on top moaning and groaning. Every so often he could feel her breasts brush the front of his chest, his groin grew with arousal. He couldn't move, couldn't talk or open his eyes, he was clearly dreaming, a very good wet dream. Hearing her moan his name as she brought herself to a climax pushed him over the edge, his chest vibrated with a animalistic roar as he found release inside her. **_Did that just happen?_** He felt her climb off and curl up against his chest bringing his arm around her. **_Who cares?_** Was all he could conjure up to think about before he blacked out feeling pleasantly relaxed.

…

 **Mwhahaha! Was it a dream? We'll find out soon...I don't even know yet XD**

 **I know it's a little short, forgive me, but I am still just getting in snip-its at work (I'm so bad!) Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed, please keep me informed if you think it's worth continuing! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who faved and reviewed most kind! xxx**

 **This is my first DAI fanfic so be warned...THERE WILL BE MISTAKES! XD I'm not perfect, I will eventually get a beta reader, but until then please endure. I have read through it myself over and over, but I will have missed a few things!**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **I am not the creator, just the puppet master of the DAI stuffs in the fanfic.**

 **REVIEWS = LOOOOOVE! x ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

Loud sounds of unloading cart and people sparring woke Bull from his slumber, he could have sworn the last time he laid down, he felt silk, but when he shifted, something was continuously prickling his back. He felt a weight on his left arm and curled it in, feeling small hands suddenly resting on his chest and soft skin against his side. His eyes snapped open in realization, but instead of seeing the stone ceiling he was expecting he saw wooden beams and hay. Patches of sunlight beamed down from the small holes in the hay-lined roof, and the smell of something fowl yet alcoholic filled his nostrils. He knew exactly where he was; he sat up looking down at the familiar woman lying beside him. Though it wasn't who had hoped it would be…

The maid from the tavern, the same one he had occasionally taken to easing tension with mostly when he was blind drunk. He freed his arm from under her and pinched the bridge of his nose from the throbbing pain of his brain trying escape through his ears. He could have sworn he had gone up to the Inquisitors chamber…so how did he end up down here?

His pained confusion was interrupted when a stable lad came up to the door of the quarter he had clearly taken upon himself to commandeer.

"Uh…hey." Bull said awkwardly, the lad dropped whatever it was he was carrying and started to back away slowly. Bull just grumbled something in Qunari and stood from the sack of hay he had been resting upon. The next thing he started to panic about was where in Thedas was his armour. He started to jut hay in the air, flinging it around the still slumbering woman who was starting to get on his nerves just by being there.

"Crap!" He hissed, they were gone, but where…

He suddenly saw them resting on a barrel near one of the market stands in the courtyard…how was he supposed to get them without being seen?

He grumbled slightly aggravated at himself, usually he wouldn't care this was pretty normal for a drunk night. But what if Rivaleth spotted him, he would be in the shit, and he knew it.

The people who ran the stable had clearly given Bull some space; he frantically looked around for someone to maybe fetch his armour for him, but couldn't see anyone around.

He then saw Blackwall coming out of the main stable hut; he waved his arm in his direction and hissed under his breath to get his attention.

"Hey Blackwall! Over here!"

Blackwall turned to look in his direction; he was hard to miss, though he looked like he belonged there…

"What in blazer's are you doing in there….are you-?" Blackwall tried not to notice that he was clearly naked, thanking the making for the large door covering the aspects he really didn't need to see.

"Yes alright, I'm naked as fucking bronto, can you please just grab my armour!?" Bull hissed in frustration, the situation was getting out of hand, that's the last time he tried to drink Sera under the table…though he clearly won.

Blackwall crossed his arms and gave him a skeptical look; he noticed a female form just under the door of the stable quarter laying on her side away from Bull. "Maker, tell me she's alive…" Blackwall shook his head.

"What!? Of course she's alive, come on Blackwall, I want to get out of here before she wakes up, help a brother out here!"

Blackwall looked over to where Bull was pointing, he saw his armour over a barrel not to far from the stable and smirked.

"I thought you and the Inquisitor were…you know?" Blackwall probed.

"What!?" Bull hissed dropping his arm over the door.

"Well, if she finds out I guess it's everyone's problem…" Blackwall muttered.

"So are you going to help me or not!?" Bull hissed again.

Blackwall just shrugged and started to move towards the market stall. Bull sighed thankful this was going to be over soon. Blackwall grabbed his armour, but instead of moving it toward Bull, he moved it further away.

"What are you doing!?" Bull hissed, his eyes widened seeing a smirk on Blackwall's face before he headed up the stairs towards the Skyhold main hall. "Oh I am going to kill him." Bull grumbled.

He was finally fed up and decided to end this madness.

…

Earlier that morning, Rivaleth had woken early to get a few things done on her agenda before they headed to the Winter Palace. Josephine had told her to pick out an elegant stead for her to ride down the entrance on. Though she didn't see anything wrong with showing up mounting a giant Nug…clearly Josephine disagreed. She headed down to the stables, watching the early workers sleepily rushing around doing their morning duty before the rest of Skyhold awoke.

As she approached the stables, she saw her gorgeous Red Hart shaking its head of the morning dew. She smiled and approached it, stoking its muzzle, it nuzzle the palm of her hand fondly. "Morning beautiful, so you feel like riding me down a fancy red carpet today, I could do with the support…?" She hummed warmly.

The hart shook it's head briskly and Rivaleth's smile widened. "Yeah I wouldn't want to either…I'm pretty sure they eat Hart for breakfast…" She grumbled, resting her forehead against the Harts for a short time before something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Rivaleth moved towards the end quarter of the stable seeing a naked woman lying on top of something. Rivaleth blushed, knowing she shouldn't' really be prying…but it was her stable after all…

Moving closer her eyes widened at the sight of two significant Bullhorns sticking out of the top of a head. She felt as if her heart had fallen to her feet at the sight. She kept moving until she saw his face; he was asleep, with a content smile on his lips. Resting her hands on the to of the stable door she peered over to get a better look. She couldn't understand why she felt to hurt, they weren't together, but the last couple of nights they had spent together in the woods made her hope there would be something there…

Not to mention all the shameless flirting and intense looks he was always sending her way… ** _Damn him!_** She thought. She turned away, unable to stand the sight any longer. She felt for the first time in a long time, tears building in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. But she held them back, the Inquisitor does not cry over something as trivial as this, she knew she had to bottle how she felt, but it was difficult. She ran the palm of her hand under her eyes to make sure they were dry and moved away from the door.

When she did, something fell from the door causing a thud and a clank. She turned to see bull's armour on the floor by the door, she leaned down to pick it up and put it back, but the sight of the tavern maid and Bull intertwined spark something in her again. She scowled and looked behind her to a barrel near the market stall. She stormed over to it with his armour in hand and dumped it on top of it, before she kept on walking to the staircase up to the main hall. A small tear escaped her control and rolled down her cheek.

…

Bull had managed to into the next stable to where one of Rivaleth's horses was kept, when he opened the stable door, he kept between the horse and the wall as he carefully walked it out into the market place. Passing the stalls when the keepers were busy with one of the soldiers.

"Alright, just a little bit further, and I'll give you a sack of apples…" Bull whispered to the horse patting its neck.

Finally, he made it to the far end of the court yard where Blackwall had dumped his armour, just at he let go of the horse to grab his armour, the horse walked off, leaving Bull in the open.

"Hey! You can't just do half a job you damn overgrown donkey! Get back here!" Bull yelled across the courtyard, catching pretty much everyone's attention.

"Shit." He grumbled as he struggled to get into his armour frantically.

Rivaelth heard the commotion from her room and went out on to her balcony seeing people staring in Bull direction as he walked slowly towards the tavern. A small smile played on her lips at the sight, but quickly fattened when she saw him stop and turn around to look up in her direction. She quickly ducked behind the balcony wall slapping a hand over her mouth. **_How did he know I was looking? Its alright, he didn't see you…he didn't see you…_** she panicked to herself. She built up her courage to look back over the balcony to see him storming up the steps to the main hall. He was coming for her.

"Oh shit!"

…

Rivaleth headed for the ladder that lead up to the platform up above her bed and hid behind some boxes…

"Wait…what the fuck am I doing?" She questioned herself, her heart was racing, she was panting she felt…excited!

She was about to get out of her hiding spot thinking she was just being daft, but squatted back down when she heard the door slam open and someone came bashing up the stairs.

"BOSS!?" Bull boomed when he reached the room, looking around for her. "I know you're here! You moved my Armour didn't you!?"

Rivaleth had to stifle a laugh; his reaction was just to die for. She composed herself before emerging from her hiding spot taking out a bottle of wine from the crate. She feigned as if she was looking for it, even if he didn't believe him, she could still use it as a weapon.

"Ah! Here it is! Oh, Bull? I didn't here you come in." Her voice was light, and a little too high as she stood at the top of the ladder looking down at him.

"Don't give me that shit, you know I'm trained to hear bullshit a mile away!" He boomed pointing up at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bull, I was looking for a bottle of wine to drown myself in, instead of going to the bloody winter palace later tonight." She tried to sound sincere.

There was a short silence before she continued. "And before Vivienne starts giving me dance lessons…" She retorted shrugging with the bottle still in hand.

Bull was just stood grimacing at her, she could practically see the steam coming form he nostrils.

They stared at each other for a time before Rivaleth couldn't take it anymore. She burst into laughter, holding her stomach and bending at the waist.

"I'm-I'm sorry…I just…couldn't help it…" She got out between chimes of laughter.

Bull's shoulders visibly relaxed as he sighed heavily, his brow softening. "Uh…you've been spending too much time with Sera." He grumbled.

Rivaleth managed to calm herself down, feeling tears running down her cheeks from sheer laughter. **_At least I'm crying for a different reason…_** she thought to herself.

There was more silence between them before Iron Bull sat on the edge of her Qunari bed, he didn't want to know the real reason why she picked Qunari decorations…something about admiring the architecture…he remembered her saying at the time.

"So what? You hid my Armour as punishment for getting laid?" He grumbled.

"No, I punished you for… being unprofessional. That poor stable boy had a heart attack." Her tone soft but firm.

"Look, it's none of my business whatever you get up to, but it is my business if it's affects people in Skyhold." She sighed heavily.

"I get it, I get it. I'm sorry, won't happen again." He grumbled feeling slightly inferior.

"I think you should be apologizing to the poor horses, I'm sure they got the worse of it…" She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Bull just grunted, un-amused. "Remind me never to challenge Sera to a drinking game, ever again…" He grumbled.

"It was a foolish wager…she does live above the tavern for a reason you know." She smirked seeing a small turn up at the corner of his lips.

"So, dancing lessons?" He raised an eyebrow up at her, she still stood tall at the top of the ladder looking down on him, he wasn't to keen on it, but he gat a good look at her bod from the angle.

She sagged on the spot. "Yeah, we got a lead about an assassination attempt on the Empress of Orlais. We're got invited for appearances mostly, but also to investigate."

"And this ties in with you learning to dance, how?" Bull pressed.

"It's a Ball, there will be dancing…" she hesitated.

"Aaand?"

"And I don't know how to dance alright, I've never really been any good at it…" She crossed her arms in defeat.

Bull chuckled. "Ha! That will be something to watch!" He bellowed.

"Not funny! Do you want to wear the ridiculous dress; bear-traps on your feet and dance around like a lunatic? No I didn't think so!" She exclaimed hysterically.

Bull put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I get it…it's still funny…"

Rivaleth picked up a sack of elfroot and threw it at him. Bull just laughed as he dodged the attack, getting up he walked towards the ladder.

"Are you coming down any time Boss?" He looked up at her his arms out.

Rivaleth just rolled her eyes and started to come down the ladder. Bull took the opportunity to take a nice long look at her behind; **_she even made it sway when she climbed ladders…so unfair…_** he thought.

Resisting the urge to reach out and cup her behind, she managed to get to the bottom without interruption. When she turned around, she was only a few inches from his chest. His arms were lip by his sides, and she was clutching the wine bottle with her dear life. Even though the windows to her balcony were open letting in a cold breeze, she was red hot squeezed between him and the ladder.

She was about to say something snappy when he spoke up first. "I'm sorry you had to see that Kadan, I wasn't myself last night, pretty sure one of the guys put something in my drink too." He reached out to stroke her cheek with his fingertips before his hand fell to his side again.

"But I promise, it won't happen again." He said firmly.

Rivaleth looked up at him, but for no longer then a few seconds, that stare he was giving her was bound to break her resolve. She composed herself ignoring the un-known name he called her yet again.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you had fun last night." She pushed the bottle of wine against his chest forcing him to hold it as if she was giving it to him. She slid past him and headed for the stairs.

"I'll be needing you tonight at the Winter Palace, and don't worry, Lelianne has something in mind for you to wear too…" She all but purred as she started down the stairs.

"No fucking way is she getting me in some tooty-fruity outfit!" He called to her, humor filling his voice.

"Yes she is!" Rivaleth called back before the door closed behind her.

Bull just chuckled to himself in the room, shaking his head in disbelief. "This woman is going to be the death of me…" He said to himself before following after.

…

"Ah! Darling, there you are! We should start your lessons if we're going to make any progress." Vivienne called from the center of the main hall. She had made room, moving the table and chairs and gathered the bards from the tavern. Rivaleth looked around seeing most people standing around looking at her.

"Uh Vivienne, I thought we were going to do this privately…" She whispered to her.

"Nonsense darling! You'll be surrounded by loving fans from all of Thedas this evening, you need to get over the glaring eyes." Vivienne announced, her voice echoing off of the walls.

Rivaleth just stood there, the blood draining from her face, soon after bull had emerged from her quarter's door, he joined the rest of the crowd, standing next to Blackwall.

Blackwall gave him a smirk. "Who did you bribe to get you out of the stables then?"

"I didn't…I used a horse…" Bull said numbly.

Blackwall just laughed causing Bull to growl un-amused.

"Gentlemen, quiet please or leave, it is important the Herald concentrates. Thank you…" Vivienne ordered.

Rivaleth was stunned but not surprised by her controlling nature…she was like a teacher and a mother wrapped in a powerful kick-ass mage skin…

"Alright my dear, come over here and we'll begin." Vivienne held her hand out for Rivaleth.

She hesitated, but walked a little before taking her hand. Letting her being led into the center of the hall.

"All right, I'll lead so you can learn the moves. Place your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand in mine." She ordered gracefully, wrapping her hand around her fingers and her other hand came round to rest on her hip. Rivaleth blushed when she jumped slightly at the contact. She could hear giggling in the background and wished she could disappear into the fade at that moment.

"Perfect darling, now, don't look down, keep looking straight at me, hold your head high and just listen to my voice." Vivienne continued.

"Left foot forward, right foot forward, left foot to the side then join with the right foot…" Vivienne repeated as they started to slowly circle around a little awkwardly following the steps. Rivaleth bit her lip when she stood on Viviennes foot, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Now that we have the basics, music pleases bards!" She called back to the band that had formed near the Inquisition Throne.

An enchanting melody started to play, and Vivienne smiled. "Now my dear, we do the same again, but this time, close your eyes for me."

Rivaleth looked at her quizzically before doing as she was told. "Now what?" Rivaleth asked shrugging.

"Now, listen to the music, let it beat in time with you heart, feel it, as if your were moving on a battlefield, let the music control you, as you would let adrenaline control you." Vivienna all but whispered.

They stood like that for a moment before Vivenne spoke again. "Now…" She started to move keeping her eyes on Rivaleth, her eyes still closed, letting her lead.

Rivaleth kept her eyes shut tight, and followed Vivienne's movements; it wasn't long until they were both flowing in time with each other. Their feet perfectly parallel as they danced and their movement rhythmic with the music. There was silence in the room as they danced beautifully together.

"Now you're getting it Darling." Vivienne sang. "Open your eyes."

Rivaleth opened her eyes and smiled, enjoying the dance as they twirled around she laughed at the sight of Vivienne smiling approvingly at her. They came to a stop; Vivienne let go of her waist and bowed still holding her other hand. Rivaleth did the same, a triumphant grin on her face.

"And there you have it, you're a natural Darling." Vivienne winked at her.

Rivaleth just smiled. "Thank you so much Vivienne, you're a life saver."

"But of course my dear, I look forward to seeing you in that gorgeous gown." She exclaimed excitedly.

Rivaleth just sagged. "I'm not…" she grumbled.

Varric just chuckled. "Ha! Come one treacle, you've got a nice pair of legs, might as well let the high and mighty's know that you're not just the Herald, but you're a woman as well." He winked at her.

"Why does everyone keep winking at me…?" She mumbled.

"A Lady does not sulk my dear. Come now, we have a few more dances to practice." Vivienne held her hand out to Rivaelth, who with a heavy sigh took her hand as they whisked around the main hall for a good part of the day.

…

 **Vivienne is such a mother figure... Got to love her though! XD**

 **I know it's a little short, forgive me, but I am still just getting in snip-its at work (I'm so bad!) Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed, please keep me informed if you think it's worth continuing! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all who faved and reviewed most kind! xxx**

 **This is my first DAI fanfic so be warned...THERE WILL BE MISTAKES! XD I'm not perfect, I will eventually get a beta reader, but until then please endure. I have read through it myself over and over, but I will have missed a few things!**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **I am not the creator, just the puppet master of the DAI stuffs in the fanfic.**

 **REVIEWS = LOOOOOVE! x ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

Rivaleth stared at the horrific piece of fabric on the bed…the dark blue monstrosity. Covered in glittering…all right so it wasn't horrific, but she wasn't the one to wear this kind of stuff…even a nice dress on her Dalish camp was made of splindleweed. She sighed a picked the dress up holding it out in front of her, she was considering burning it right there and then if it hadn't been for Leliana walking up the steps of her quarters with a light giggle.

"It's beautiful no?" she said approaching her. Rivaleth looked at her skeptically.

"Yes…but I doubt me wearing it will do it any justice…" she remarked bluntly.

Leliana just shook her head with a fond smile. "You do not recognize your own beauty." She took the dress form rivaleth's hands and set it on the bed gently before turning to her. "Come now, undress and I will do you hair and make-up."

"Whoah! Make-up, the dress was far enough, and you're not touching my hair…" Rivaleth took a step back, putting her hands up in front of her for defense.

"Don't be so stubborn, this will happen quicker if you just play along." Leliana said smugly cocking her hip and folding her arms.

Sighing heavily, she complied and started to take off her usual formal attire until she was down to her underwear.

Leliana smirked before turning to grab the dress and doom from the bed. Rivaleth wrapped her arms around her mid section, the cool mountainous breeze from the windows making her feel colder then usual…

…

Meanwhile, down in the hall, the others were bantering over who was going with her. Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest. "This is a mute point for me, I will not be attending. I will be part of the guard on watch for the evening."

"Suit yourself, but I'm going with her." Bull interjected, folding his arms in the same manner.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Josephine spoke up as she scribbled on her board.

"Well I don't care what you think, where she goes I go." Bull growled at the woman in frills before Cullen stood in front of him.

"We all have a care for the inquisitors safety, but you'd stick out like a Bronto in a tutu. I should go with her, I have at least had experience in these sorts of situations." Cullen reasoned.

"Stick out like a what-did-you-just-call-me?!" Bull roared moving briskly towards Cullen.

Cullen stood his ground, his sense only returning when he felt Josephine's hand on his armored chest, her other bracing the Bull away from him. "The Inquisitor will decide when she is ready, there's no need to start an uproar over such a-"

"She's coming…" Cole spoke softly, but it seemed to silence everyone.

All eyes were on the door that lead to the Inquisitor's quarters, there was a still silence that filled the main hall before the sudden click of the handle and creak of the wooden door echoed against the hollow stone walls. She swung open slowly until Leliana appeared out of the opening looking slightly smug.

"Come on you, we have got all day." She scorned looking back at the staircase.

Rivaleth's voice could be heard from behind the wall. "Have you tried walking down stairs in these things, I'm going to snap my ankle is I go any faster!"

Eventually, a naked hand came out of the door, taking Leliana's for support before she came into view before everyone.

She didn't see them all at first, but they could see her, and oh boy did they see her…

The dress that split from the hem to her thigh revealed most of her shapely leg that were tilted in fine black shoes. The top of the dress hugged her body in a way that her armour certainly didn't, the bust was held up with thin straps over the shoulders that had delicate material falling from the back, draping down the backs of her arms.

When Rivaleth noticed everyone staring, her face was painted a deep red that masked Leliana's handiwork. Her short hair had been circled so that it hugged the edges of her jaw and exposed her neck all the way around.

Bull, though probably silent for the longest time he'd been; couldn't tear his eyes away. The delicate material wrapped around her shapely body, looked perfectly vulnerable to short passionate tug, just the sound of the material tearing in his mind made his skin shiver. His eyes trailed the soft lines of her jaw, down her throat and along her collar bone, her wanted to see more, past the mounds of creamy flesh that bowed beautifully out of the top of the dress. He felt more the heard a rumble from his chest, what the hell was wrong with him? Growling over her like some animal…

He looked away momentarily, thinking to himself. He's going to have to spend the rest of the evening around her…like that…in public. And there probably won't be enough alcohol to get _him_ wasted enough not to notice her…

Even when he looked away form her, images of red silken ribbons bounding her to the giant bed of hers upstairs. His rough hands stroking, tweaking and pinking every inch of her soft skin…flashed through his head…the thought of her keeping those heels on during also wasn't helping…

The moment of awe was lost slightly when the inquisitor started to flap her arms watching the material float. "I feel…like a bird…" She remarked flatly.

After a moment of silence that hall was filled with laughter and some scorning.

"You look great treacle, you'd have known this is what was lying underneath all that mage armour…couldn't have guessed." Varric teased.

Rivaleth gave him a flat look, knowing full well he had seen more…back when they accidently shared a bath in the springs.

"Ah! You look just the part Inquisitor!" Josephine squealed.

"I don't feel that part…" Rivaleth mumbled walking slowly over to everyone.

"Darling shush, you look wonderful, now lets get you on the horse and we'll be-" Vivienne was interjected before she could finish.

"Horse? Can I not ride my Hart?" Rivaleth pouted.

"Uh-dear, that's not very…traditional. Everyone else will be arriving by horse." Vivienne explained.

Rivaleth crossed her arms, strumming her fingers on her elbow. "You got my in this ridiculous dress, Leliana painted me like a canvas, did something to my hair that I'm not sure I can even undo now you won't let me ride my Hart!?" She hissed.

Varric just chuckled. "Just let treacle ride her precious Hart, things will get done a lot quicker." Varric reasoned to Vivienne.

"Fine! You may ride that beast. I'll just ride in sometime after you…"

"Sorry?" Rivaleth's features turned confused.

"Well clearly I will be attending, you will need someone talking you up there." Vivienne explained.

"I'm sorry Vivienne, but this isn't a social visit…I'm going to save the Empress. There will most likely be fighting and I need people to help me deal with that." Rivaleth said sternly.

"What?! I can at least come along with the ambassadors to…"

"I'm afraid not. I need you here to look after things whilst I'm gone, think of it as second in command, someone will need to be here to look after Skyhold." Rivaleth said softly, hoping she would understand, though she helped her in more ways then one, she was not someone she trusted on the battlefield.

Vivienne sighed heavily but kept her back straight and her head high. "Of course dear, as you wish."

"Thank you. Bull, Blackwall and Dorian, your with me. The ambassadors will be joining as well, I'll need you all to distract if we ever have to fall away from the crowd. As for the rest of you…" Rivaleth paused looking at her loyal members. "Try to keep the house tidy whilst I'm gone…" She teased.

"No promises…" Sera chirped.

Rivaleth just smirked at her comment. "Alright then, now that that's sorted, lets go. You are bringing my armour and staff right, Cullen?"

"Of course, they'll be available to you at the palace when needed I will bring them to you. That includes all of yours too." He motioned to the companions accompanying Rivaleth.

"How am I supposed to protect her, without my axe!?" Bull growled.

It was that moment Rivaleth even noticed he was there, which was odd, given his size. She had been avoiding him well recently, maybe a little too well; she didn't even get to gage his reaction to what she was wearing…damn.

However out of the corner of her eye she noticed Cullen looking her way whilst Josephine was talking to her about some nonsense about 'playing the game'. Her face felt flush at the sight of his slight, admiring smile, he wasn't hiding it, he was plainly looking at her with…she wasn't sure…but it made her knees weak. Then without warning, he was making his way over to her.

"If you'll come with me I'll take you to your stead." Cullen said smoothly holding his arm out to her.

She smiled and took it. "We can talk more on the journey Josephine, we should make a start in the mean time." Rivaleth explained before walking past the others on Cullen's arm, unable to stop the small smile widening on her face.

Bull watched them leave, along with a few other curious eyes. Though Bull felt as if he had swallowed fire. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his throat felt tight as if he couldn't breathe. **_What is wrong with me?_** He thought to himself.

"Alright then, lets get everything set up, you're going to need to change into these." Leliana held out some formal wear for all three of the man.

Iron bull looked at the clothing then back up at the woman, noticing a hint of a smirk in the shadows of her hood. "You're fucking with me right?"

"I wouldn't dream of it…" She grumbled pushing the attired into his chest and turning on her heel to change into the same thing.

The three men looked at each other. "Well, it's no Tevinter formal wear…but it'll do…" Dorian whined.

Blackwall just grunted and turned to change in one of the near by rooms.

…

Cullen and Rivaleth walked to the main gate sin silence, the day becoming night quickly ad the air was getting beyond chilly. Rivaleth shivered on his arm but gritted her teeth so as not to complain. Cullen noticed and pulled his arm from hers gently to take off his furred cloak wrapping it around her shoulders. They stood there momentarily in the dark, only the dim lit from the torches illuminating their faces.

"Ahem, though the dress is beautiful, it doesn't do much to keep you warm in the mountains…" Cullen remarked lightly rubbing the back of his neck. The new cold air invaded past his armour without his cloak but he didn't mind too much.

Rivaleth looked down at his cloak over her shoulders and gripped the edges pulling it further around her. "No, I suppose it doesn't…" she mumbled.

There was more silence before Cullen noticed the others heading their way down the steps. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, I may not get another chance to say it tonight but, you look…stunning." His last words came out as more of a whisper. Rivaleth opened her mouth to reply with a snarky comment but she felt the air collapse from her chest when she felt his gloved hand softly brush against her cheek and curl a stray lock of hair behind her pointed ear.

She felt the air heat around her and suddenly had no need for the cloak, but thanked the maker the feathers were covering most of her face. She could have sworn she saw him tilt ever so slightly before smiling and pulling away fully. She felt a rush of cold air against her, realization dawning on her, that it was his closeness keeping her warm…

The moment was shattered when Josephine approached them both handing Cullen a bundle of folded formal wear. Rivaleth's brow furrowed and all confused heated feeling vanish within that moment.

"Hold on! You guys get to wear that, how come I don' have to wear that!? That is beyond unfair!" Rivaleth screeched at Josephine, looking behind her to see everyone was wearing the same thing. "WHAT!? You're all trying to kill me aren't you? You got me in this dress hoping I get frostbite!" Rivaleth stormed towards her Hart mounting it like she usually would, one of her legs over the side was completely revealed as the material parted at her thigh.

It didn't go unnoticed; whilst everyone else was trying to look elsewhere Bull was too bust focused on Cullen's cloak hugging her shoulders. His eyes snapped to him then who was plainly looking at her with a giddy lust. **_Smug bastard!_**

After some playful teasing and short goodbyes, everyone else mounted their steeds ready to journey on to the Winter Palace. Whilst Cullen and Blackwall took point, Rivaleth rode her Hart towering over Josephine and Leliana who were either side of her; Dorian and Iron Bull took the rear.

They were silent most of the way, Dorian looked up to Bull seeing his icey glare focused on Rivaleth's back. "I don't think she can see you know, if you really want to get her attention, you might have to throw something…there's plenty of snow around!" Dorien teased.

"Ugh! What are you on about now curly?" Bull grunted.

"Me, nothing. I was merely observing your obviousness…"

"Don't play mind games with me, I'm not in the mood…" bull just growled under his breathe, not looking away from Rivaleth's back, were Cullen's cloak was draped, keeping her warm.

"Really? I can't tell with you, one minute you're flirting with me and the next you're sleeping with the waitress, I can't keep track…" Dorian said bluntly.

Bull just growled confused at his words and turned his head swiftly to glare at him. "What are you talking abou-?" He paused, realization dawning on him. Is that what he had been doing with her? Sending signals, all the flirting, all the late nights getting wasted and sleeping in his cot…then this morning finding him like…like that, with one of the serving girls…

"Oh, crap…" He said simply.

"What's that? Can you hear that sound? Sounds like a penny dropping…" Dorian teased further.

"Shit…" bull just said again.

"Yes because swearing's really going to help now isn't it? Stop being a jack-arse my good man and sort it out. If not for you then for the woman you've been burning a hold into the back of this entire journey. She deserves better."

Bull looked at him then, his features still scrunched with confusion, he just grunted, his shoulders sagging slightly as he looked back at Rivaleth. Dorian was right…this all had to be cleared up. He had called her his Kadan, and she wasn't even aware of it, what did that mean? Before when he was still Ben-hassrath, it would have meant nothing, but now…he was Tal-vashoth. He could choose his own life, his own mate…His eyes watched her as she turned her head to talk to Leliana, she laughed slightly and it made something in his chest warm him through and through.

Even if this was new territory for him, it was worth making this work with her…for his Kadan.

…

As the night darkened, the hours flew by before they were greeted with soft lights at the gates of the Palace. Guards were lined up either side of the entrance that lead towards a staircase. Everyone stopped their horses once they approached the base of the steps; Rivaleth was about to step off when Leliana stopped her. She looked at her confused but she just tilted her head in the direction of Cullen stood on her other side holding a hand out to help her down from her Hart. Rivaleth hesitated but shook her head and allowed Cullen to help her down. Once firmly on her feet, she let go of Cullen's hand and made her way with everyone behind her towards the large entrance.

She looked up at the magnificent Palace in awe, pausing in her path to gaze at the delicate architecture and soft lighting that made the gold filigree shine with a heavenly brightness.

 ** _This is going to be a very long night…_**

 ** _..._**

 **I know it's a little short, forgive me, but I am still just getting in snip-its at work (I'm so bad!) Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed, please keep me informed if you think it's worth continuing! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
